Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: GRIFFIN
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Griffin x OC - WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. -The foreigner goes to deliver a letter to the coliseum and ends up accompanying a needy holder for a night of fun when a juicy bet presents itself. As challenging as the bet is, the rewarding is more so. Co-written with peekodeemeko.


**Hi, this one was co-written with peekodeemeko and it's a cross over with one of her characters and territoties. Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **GRIFFIN: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED  
**

.

A long, tail like, multilayered blond braid trailed behind Aria Hadron Scherzi, the mercenary foreigner that was on the way to fulfill another job for whoever the current employer was. It was impossible to determine the gender of the person due to the cargo pants and tactic vest that covered a somewhat bulky armored techno- suit below; not to mention that the person also wore a cloaked short coat and a bio-filter face mask. It was obvious that "she" didn't like to trifle around without cautions, and no precaution was enough when facing the unknown in a place as dangerous as Wonderland; more so, when she was heading to a place she didn't even have references about.

Despite having explored a lot of Wonderland since she came into this world, she didn't know about the territory she was heading to. She was supposed to deliver a letter to its leader and she had only been told that the place was a coliseum or fighting arena of sorts, and the reason they had given her this job was because being a foreigner, the role holder leader of the territory would not kill her immediately for the news on the letter. She had shrugged it off; thinking the Role Holder there would be no different than all the others. Gun first and questions later.

 _ **("Well, at least they're paying me well."**_ **)-** Although she didn't exactly liked being used in a "please don't kill the messenger" situation. She couldn't deny that the payment was as good as the connections and intel it would prove her.

Finally the place came into view. The architecture was impressive. Her gait was sharp and precise as she studied the ancient roman architecture of the gate alone; she had been in Italy once, back when she was young and backpacking, but this place was also splendid.

However something was off… it looked quite deserted.

She had quite the experience to know that such abandonment in a place like this meant trouble; so she began activating all her systems to identify threats. First, she activated her proximity sensors and the detection programs in her suit, then she activated the optic lenses installed in her eyes to check signals in the visible spectrum, gaining a 5 digital hue over her pupils, but she found nothing strange, and her other devices did not detect anything wrong either.

Finding nothing was worse than finding something she began infiltrating the place with utter care proper of a shell shocked, paranoid mercenary.

She still had a job to complete and she needed to either confirm that her "target" was dead or if he/she was alive, give that letter and go back to get her money. In any case, she could take the chance to map the place or explore it enough to see what interesting stuff she could use later.

She moved on ahead while her systems mapped her trail and created the proper 3d schemes of the deliciously designed place, the tall and ornate columns or the ramification adjacent halls; she would have continued to explore more but a noise coming from the center of the place caught her attention.

" _Ha ha! Too slow. Lion eat well if no move faster!_ " A thick, russian accented laugh filled the empty streets, catching her sensors.

She immediately turned towards the sound. It had been years since she had heard an accent like that, and that voice, or rather the accent, was a ping to her heart that connected directly to past. The last time she had heard it had been when Andrick Jeloudov, the soldier of fortune she had actually come to love (in her own terms at least) died.

A roar was heard and it was followed by the same laughing voice.

The voice was deeply masculine and reverberated in her. But despite whatever she felt, it was the first sign of life in the place, so she turned towards the voice and followed it til she came to the open arena at the center of the coliseum. She moved inside the arena and hid between the practice props around in order to see better what the ruckus was. There she saw a crowd of men clad in armor like the gladiators of old, and in the center of them all she saw a large brown wing kick up a flurry of dust. Then a large built man was flung into the air, tumbling through the air before landing just short of where she was standing, making her jump aside and disclose her location.

" _Ah ha! See? No attack to wing. Wing most powerful."_ The thick accented voice let out more laughter and she could see that it belonged to a man that towered above the others and that was shuffling his brown wings into place as he looked among the men for another challenger.

His golden eyes looked around until they stopped over the person in armor, his smirk twisted into a playfully curious grin as his head tilted to the side.

She remained static. She had come too close and there was no way she'd be able to run back into the galleries, and for the other part... the man was quite a strange creature worthy of observation. His feet were talons and his wings were as eagle like as his eyes, yet he had a lion's tail.

" _Well, who intrude_?" Griffin asked, walking through the crowd of gladiators to the armored stranger. His ears remained fixed on the person, hearing a strange and irritating buzzing as his tail curiously flickered. " _Intruder come to watch fight?"_ He asked in his thick voice, leaning down to get a better look at the intruder. He took one sniff before scrunching up his nose, thrilled with the strange puzzle in front of him. The smell was like air before storm, like lightning in sky. " _Who intrude who smell of … odd smell?"_ He curiously said in a low voice, tilting his head to the side. He had never encountered such an odd smell of … oil? Or perhaps metals? Not to mention that he was deeply interested in the armor cladding the stranger's body.

The intruder stood there a few seconds completely unmoving, then began circling Griffin with curiosity before a weird distorted digitized voice came out, not from the mouth of the person but from the neck.

" _What are you? How do you work?, Are those wings functional? Bio-enginery here in Wonderland!?" -_ The person seemed to be asking more to himself than to Griffin.

The tall man's eyes intensely gazed over the person as he craned his neck around, turning with him as his tail eagerly flickered back and forth. His enthusiasm for the stranger only grew as the stranger began circling Griffin and deep, dark laughter slipped out of his broad chest. His eyes never left the intruder. –(" _ **Sizing up? Ha. What can twig size up other than bug?")-**_ His tail swung back and forth, anticipating a potential attack.- _ **("He think he beat me? Come to territory, and challenge? Ha. I put bug in place.")**_

The person took out a small black slim box and began moving it around, up and down.

" _I need to record this. For science!"_ \- She was very eager at this discovery, her mission temporarily forgotten; she wanted to dissect him oh so much… then she noticed something. The weird creature had eyes. Big, bright, golden eyes which seemed to cut through her armor and look into hers with ease despite the face mask- _"_ _Wait! You're a roleholder? "_

" _You know I Holder of Role and you no fear?"_ He curiously asked, rolling his shoulders as he tried to figure out who this intruder was. - _"Who is intrude? Why come with mask?"_ \- He inquired, a little irked that this man before him so confidently strode up to him and didn't speak with neither fear or respect in his tone. It was rather … exciting. And that excitement he took it as not so friendly.

" _Fear does not compute! You're a great zoological discovery!"_ \- The person put the little box back into his attire and positioned his hands with the open palms in front and a weird wave sensation was felt by those around right in their clocks- _"Oh? Electromagnetic resonance works! Amazingly, your clock seems to be of the same average size then..."_

" _Who intrude? Why intrude with armor clad flesh to territory_?"- Griffin's eyes narrowed as he studied the smaller intruder.

" _...mmhhh? Oh sorry, I got caught up in research. I have a letter for the leader of this territory. Is that you?"_ \- The person didn't seemed to care deem Griffin a treat.

" _How strong armor?"-_ Griffin asked instead of answering, tilting his head up as he studied the arrogant bug before him.

" _huh? My aegis suit? Well, this prototype connective suit does provide basic projectile protection and force disperse for impacts. But its main functions are not protection, its for..._ "

" _I no care fancy words. How good from height?"_ \- He interrupted with a flat voice. His ear flickered, waiting for the response with interest.

Aria saw the creature's ear flick in what she thought was a cute way, however, she wanted to cut it open to examine the muscles below or how good the audition channels were. - " _Height? It does not have propulsors. For heights I would have to use a jetpack…"_

" _Ha"-_ he wickedly grinned before craning his head back to the gladiators who were watching from afar.- _"Who want see intrude fly?"_ He asks, keeping his ear fixed on her as the other listened to their cheers. All of them put their hand in the air, making a downward sweeping motion with their thumb.

Suddenly Aria realized that perhaps this guy was going to react exactly how all role holders did, which meant that she better get away and try to calm him down.

" _Hey, I'm not an intruder. I came here to deliver a letter. I'm just a messenger"_ \- Her instincts made her activate the combat programs on her suit just in case. Years surviving as a mercenary had made her paranoia a useful part of her basic actions.

" _You speak rude. I no like rude."_ -He said, his eyes dangerously flashing before lunging for her.

She raised her arms to defend herself but he leapt right over her, startling her as his foot whipped down. His talons sunk into her shoulder, powerfully pumping his wings against the air as he lifted her off her feet.

Aria was surprised, however she was used to dealing with strange attacks; once she had been attacked by a carrier drone. She knew that she had to get down before they were farther up. This was not a small situation, this was combat, and she would fight for her life.

She grabbed his talon with one hand to get a grip in case he dropped her and with the other hand she took out her electric baton to stun him.

Griffin flew straight up into the air, climbing fast. He didn't plan to kill his prey. No, not yet. First he wanted his respect and, if he was still not satisfied, throw him into the arena with some of his personal favorite animals. A flight into the sky was normally enough to make a full grown gladiator piss themselves and he thought the intruder was no different.

She examined him. Despite his strange anatomy, the basic physiognomy was humanoid. If she could only stun him enough to lose height, she would be able to twist over him to land relatively safe using him as a cushion and then run away to a better position, somewhere where he could not fly. Maybe then she could word her way out of this or kill him if there was no other choice. She didn't want to kill anyone in this world, but if her own survival was compromised she'd have no choice or remorse. With a fast move she hit him with the baton at max potency and kept it there, effectively electrocuting him, making both of them fall.

Griffin let out a startlingly loud roar as his leg seized up, clutching her shoulder tighter as his wing began to stiffen up. His left wing beat like mad against the air to keep himself up but found he couldn't move the paralyzed limb. A loud, roaring laughter escaped his throat.

Aria didn't respond, instead, she activated electric discharge from her gloves to that of her baton. However it was not enough to completely stun him.

" _Great, intrude! Much fun, yes? You survive height, good. But landing?"_ -He smiled with a threatening gleam in his eyes. Griffin had decided he liked him but now he wanted to test him out. He sailed through the air as best he could, twisting himself onto the intruder's back and tightly gripped his back thigh as they crashed through the ceiling of the stables nearby and into a large pile of hay with Griffin landing on top of the man, wondering briefly if it would crush him. _ **-(" No matter. He survive, he new fighter.")**_

She recoiled from the hit. The impact had been strong, but she'd have worse and at least this didn't include fire, explosions or shockwaves. Her suit had managed to disperse most of the force in the liquid layer, so she was relatively fine unless she counted the heavy body pinning her down. A very dangerous positions to be. If she didn't managed to get him off or get away she'd be forced to use one of her "last resource" items, and being in a closed room with nerve gas was a bad idea.

" _Get off me!"_ \- She tried to slide below him but he was really heavy.

He twisted the person and himself to situate himself better and his claws tried to dig into the person's shoulders as he pinned him against the ground, but whatever the material of the armor was, it was too strong for his talons to break through.

" _Why? Armor of flesh strong, yes? Hm … let me see face."_ He gripped the person's chin and tried to rip the mask off without snapping the intruder's neck. He wanted to fight him now _without_ the armor to see if he had any actual skills.

Aria tried another electric discharge but she had already used much energy and it would take time for it to recharge. She couldn't do anything when he took away her gas-bio mask, leaving a bleeding gash on her jaw in the process, and she snarled when he stared directly into her olive green eyes.

" _You little gurl?"_ \- He said, clearly startled at the discovery. He leaned back, getting off of her but maintaining his grip on her suit. Her fingers dug into the ground as he uprooted her, curiously staring at her from arm's length. –" _Little gurl has eyes? "_

The mercenary took the opportunity to unleash and extend the blackened hidden side blades of her forearms in an upward move with the intention of cutting of his arms. He let go before the blades cut him and she rolled away to stand in a defensive position a couple meters away from him. She looked around trying to find an exit but there was none. She knew that in direct combat she hadn't stood a chance against any Role Holder. - _"I have no intention to fight. I just came here to deliver a letter."_

He remained silent with narrowed eyes, his tail flickering in distaste. He didn't like fighting women. Women were meant for love, not fight. He walked over to her in a nonthreatening manner, tilting her chin up as he studied her.

She took a couple steps back and steadied her stance, ready to respond to any attack.

" _Why little gurl no tell me_?"- He asked, spying the cut on her cheek.

" _Tell you what? You tried to kill me. I'm merely defending myself."_ \- She felt her blood slide from the cut on her jaw but paid it no attention.

He leaned forward and she tried another strike, however, he caught her in the act and embraced her in a tight grip to keep her arms against her body. She twisted but he got his mouth close to the bleeding wound and gently dragged his sandpaper tongue up the side of her cheek where he had caused the wound from when he ripped the mask off.

" _The hell?!_ "- She felt a slight sting and the wound closing. And although it almost made her panic being captured, the anxiousness turned into curiosity. The potential for instant healing was too big of an opportunity to pass up.

" _Little gurl hurt. Come, little gurl."_ -He ordered, letting her go before turning towards the entrance of the stables and opening it up. She stared at his back, analyzing how his wings neatly shuffled together, still wary of him but very curious too.

She didn't trust him. But she had no real choice, she still had to deliver the letter and he could kill her easily any moment. In fact, he had the opportunity already and didn't do so. Plus she was curious and wanted to "research" him better. So she followed him, her sensors still activated and wary of her surroundings

.

.

A little later, Aria was in the infirmary. She had reluctantly accept the medical help because her status monitors had detected a few concussions from the rough landing and mild scratches and perforations from the needle connectors of her suit digging far too much into her flesh from when he had tried to dig his talons into her back and shoulders. She had been wary when she had to unlatch her suit to let the doctor look at her since she was wearing nothing but nipple covers and a lace dental floss thong below the armor, but if they had wanted to further the attack then they would have done so already instead of providing medical aid.

Griffin stood a ways off by the door, keeping his eyes on her as the doctor, crazily humming to himself, packed up his things.

" _There you are, Lady foreigner. You should be fine in a few time changes. I don't know what armor that is but it's a good thing you had it."_ He cheerfully said as the snapped the top of his medical box shut.

" _Little gurl is ... foreigner?"_ – Griffin asked, watching with curiosity as his tail swayed back and forth, as if trying to decide what to do. Eyed females were rare, but foreigners were rarer still.

Aria tuned to look at him. It was a good moment to try and set things right or at least avoid more hazards. -" _Yes. You can call me Aria Hadron Scherzi. I apologize for any misunderstanding caused by my behavior due to possible cultural differences as I'm not familiar with all the customs of this world"_ \- She had enough experience traveling around her own world to be very aware of cultural shocks and that apology had always worked to save her in uncomfortable situations.

He remained quiet, moving aside to let the doctor out as he shut the curtain. Griffin's ears pulled back as he looked back over to her, flickering his eyes over her body.

" _Little gurl no more hurt?"-_ He asked, taking a slow, calculated step towards her before walking over at a slow pace her way to see for himself if she was not further injured.

" _It'll heal"_ \- She shrugged it off. So far she had sustained worse injuries in Wonderland. She turned to look at him again, remembering that she still was on a mission. - _"Are you this territory's leader?"-_ She wanted to deliver that letter.

" _Yes. Tsar Griffin."_ \- He answered, leaning towards her a little and lightly sniffing the air. So strange scent.- " _Why strange scent?"_ -He asked, trying to figure out what the smell was. It was not as strong as before on her but definitely there.

" _Tsar? … strange scent?"_ \- Boris and Pierce had mentioned that she smelled like electricity and technology. She knew that it was because of her suit and the multiple improvements and technologies in her own body. - " _I guess I smell like the air before a storm? Like ozone or lightning?_ – He merely nodded and she knew that such was not enough answer, yet she didn't want to disclose much.- " _Its my armor I guess. But hey! Before anything else happens, I was hired to deliver a letter to you. I don't know what it is. I'm just a messenger."_ \- She rummaged in her stuff to give him the letter.

" _No care for paper. Where else hurt?"_ -He asked, reaching over with a much gentler hand than before and tilted her head back to look her over for injuries.

" _My injuries are my problem Mr. Griffin. However I appreciate the medical assistance. I shall consider the letter delivered and the mission fulfilled. So now I can continue on my way. However I would like to ask you if I can examine you. I've never encountered anatomy like yours"-_ She let him see and took the chance to ask permission. So far he was the strangest role holder she'd seen.

" _Examine, little gurl?"_ -He asked, puzzled as he pulled back. _–"Why would little gurl want to examine me?_ " -His sharp eyes, of course, took notice of her near naked appearance when she took off the armor for receiving medical aid. She was very well formed and far skinnier than the armored suit suggested, somewhat rough and with an exotic allure, that he couldn't deny; maybe because of her strange scent or because she was a foreigner and her presence here presented a rather interesting situation for him. Since the untimely death of his harem he had been admittedly lonely, a situation she might help him with. All he needed to do was play his cards correctly.

" _Scientific curiosity."_ \- She responded sincerely as if that explained everything. _-"I've never encountered a creat… someone like you. There is no record of wings of that span actually capable of flight. Your ears also seem to be different that Boris's or Pierce's… mmhh… Am I entering into a cultural shock thing? " -_ She looked him up and down. Besides the wings and talons she could appreciate his extremely toned muscles and the rough wild overall appearance. The fact that that he had that deep, rumbling and sexy accent also made her want to examine him in a not just for science way. Which was strange because normally she didn't care. Maybe it was because Andrick, his old partner and lover had also been strong and with a sexy accent.

" _You interested in wing?"_ -He asked, standing back with a grin as he spread his wings out, wrapping them around her to engulf her in a fuzzy and soft safe haven of feathers.

She removed her gloves and went ahead to touch the feathers to feel the texture, noticing that they were quite soft. She couldn't contain herself and plucked one feather out to later on check if it was basic keratin.

His wing jerked slightly, feeling the pinch as he pulled the wing back and saw the feather in her hand.- _"Why take feather, little gurl?"-_ He genuinely asked before a plan began to slowly formulate in the back of his mind. He wasn't one to think very far ahead and let the chips fall where they may but he knew there was some altering possible.

" _To research it later and to prove I fulfilled my mission. Thanks for your contribution to science and to my income"-_ She had been a bit surprised that he hadn't reacted more at her action. All the other animal role holders always flinched or acted exaggeratedly regarding her animal traits, like Elliot with his ears or Boris with his tail.

" _Hm~ take off suit_." -He suddenly said, getting her started by gently trying to unclasp her shoulder piece but unable to understand how the armor was put together. _"Eye for eye, little gurl. I want see other injury."_ -He huffed and gave up on the shoulder piece and instead tugged on her knee piece. He didn't want to break the suit but he wanted her out of it.

" _I guess it's fair… except that a single feather would not be equivalent to me taking off all my suit. But if you let me examine you I will. Is that a deal?"_ \- She recognized the change and jumped on it. She didn't mind getting almost naked, if she could figure his strange anatomy out.

" _If little gurl insists."_ -He said, letting her unclasp the suit and set the pieces to the side one by one from her collar piece to the combat boots. He watched with interest the strict order to get the armor off, more interested in the pasty skin coming into view.

It was strange; her skin was engraved with strange thin metallic lines and he couldn't help running his fingers along them once they came into view. He noticed too bunch of scars and hits even before he could appreciate her figure better.

" _Why many scars?"_ -He asked, kneeling by her foot and lifting it up to get a better look at a cut between her toes.

" _Many adventures and misadventures. Plenty of this I got before I even became a mercenary, then I got the others and the most recent ones I got them here in Wonderland."-_ She shrugged her shoulders dismissing it but still she seemed somewhat proud of them. Without the digitizer in her collar piece, her voice now sounded like the real deep feminine tone of the woman she was, and it also possessed a sexy strange foreign accent of her own barely noticeable at the end of some words, quite musical and definitely from another language he didn't know.

He lightly grunted in acknowledgement before lifting her foot up, dragging his tongue between her toe as he locked his sights onto her. He was testing her and her reactions, gauging the best way to make her succumb to him. And if all else fails, he was simply healing her wounds for her.

" _What are you doing?_ \- Much to his disappointment, she didn't react. Even if his actions sent a little shiver below her skin that she knew how to hide.

" _What look like, little gurl?"_ -He asked, rather bored with her stoicism but wondering now how far he could take it. He slid his tongue under her toe before licking up the bridge of her foot. His hand slid up her calf and lightly grasped the muscle, feeling her straining underneath the skin while he continued up her shin.

" _It looks like you are licking my foot. I gotta say it's amazing that the recent wounds are healing. How is that even happening? "-_ She answered completely calmed; more interested in the healing factor than in his touch.

" _Saliva heal."_ -He shrugged, standing up and pinching her chin.- _"Tell me, little science gurl. You think saliva heal manner?"_ -He teasingly asked as he tilted his head to the side.

" _Can you rephrase that question? … Wait let me test this!"_ \- As if nothing, she turned to take a knife from her suit and cut open her arm without flinching in front of him to his horror _-"Can you lick this, please? It's part of the research! Just let me record it!_ "- She took of her camera and started recording.

He stared at her as his expression fell into annoyance. He leaned up to her face, biting the tip of her nose in his aggravation. Not hard enough to break through skin but hard enough to make it hurt.- _"No hurt self, stupid little science gurl."_ -He growled, pinching her nose shut. While the camera's aim was off he leaned forward, licking her arm and healing it up nice and clean before she could refocus the camera to record it.

" _That was uncalled for. Besides, it was just a small cut and it's my body so I can decide if or how to hurt it."-_ She frowned and stood up in her almost naked glory, motioning to herself without any kind of shame - " _As you can see I've had worse"._

" _SIT, stupid little science gurl."_ -He angrily growls, grabbing her shoulder firmly and forcing her sit back down. -" _Women delicate. Treat with respect."_ -He said, a deep growl resonating deep in his chest as his ears pointed back in annoyance.

She slapped his hands away- " _As delicate as the circumstances and circumstances have been tough. To survive one must be tougher."_ \- It was nice, even cute, that he was trying to be nice, but she could not let herself be considered weak or delicate. If you looked like prey then that's what you were.

" _If men not strong, then yes_." -He says, not pleased with her outlook on things. Everything she said was true but it upset him that others didn't have similar moral when treating a lady nicely. _**–("Of course there are times not to do so but …")-**_ He let out a faint sigh, leaning in and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.- _"Women … kind, delicate. Women soft,"_ \- He says, sliding a hand down her side and to her thigh, revealing in the warm touches he's been missing more so recently now that mating season is coming around the corner for him- _"women … Nice to hold."_

She sighed at his comments - _"I think we just fell into another cultural mishap. Where I come from men or women… everyone's out for themselves. A woman who depends on a man is pathetic and useless. Kindness has nothing to do with it. The strong eat and the weak are meat_." - The touch on her thigh was nice, but she was unsure of his intentions. - _"What is it that you want Tsar Griffin?"_

" _I want woman touch."_ -He bluntly said, purring deep in his chest as his hand on her thigh squeezed.- _"Lion pride animal. Lioness are no more and what is lion without lioness?"_ -He said out loud more so for himself as his tail flickered back and forth. He sniffed her scent, planning to enjoy it until she pushed him away.

She moved to look at him square in the eyes and raised an eyebrow and with evident surprise _-"You just met me, you tried to kill me, healed me and now you want to fuck me?"_

" _If it not too much trouble."_ -He replied, wondering if she would actually agree to it. The mere fact that she had stated it as she did gave him the little bit of hope that she would agree to it with some … encouraging.

She stiffened. Here was a guy she just met, fought and was planning to vivisect that wanted to have sex with her, and was even asking for it… nicely in a way. She didn't have problem with sex, but…

" _I be gentle, little gurl_." - He purred, sliding his hand to her side before kissing her neck.

His purring reverberated in his chest and over her skin, it actually felt nice. And truth be told, she needed a bit of relaxation from her hectic doings in this world. Once she was back in her world in that mad dash to her own death she wouldn't have a chance to do anything else. Besides… he looked quite capable and those muscles were surely more than eye candy. So why not!? A one night stand wouldn't hurt. He seemed to need it too. Desperately even.

" _Let's get this clear. You want only sex?"_ \- She removed him from her shoulder and asked serenely, looking him without any expression.

" _Occasional love, yes_." -He corrects, starting to look excited that she was actually thinking about it.

" _If you want love look somewhere else. I don't love. But I don't have a problem with a one night stand. Just keep in mind that there won't be any emotional stuff involved. The game doesn't play here role holder."_

" _Hm? No love. Just … ah, how you say, sex? None attached strings?"_ -He says, questioning if that's what his meaning correctly translate to.

Aria raised her index finger to emphasize her points- _"Exactly. Safe, sane and consensual. "_ – She wondered if he had condoms of his size, because she wanted protection. Well, she had a contraceptive chip in any case, so if he didn't have any visible STD there wouldn't be a problem.

" _Yes?"_ -He agreed, puzzled by her having to name those things out loud. He believed those were generally understood.- _"Ah, yes, come come little gurl. I have special place."-_ He purred, picking her up off the bed and trotted over to the window.

" _Wait! My stuff!"_ -She tried to get off him and grabbed her things but he didn't let her. Rather he jumped through the window and took fly towards

" _Stuff are fine, little gurl. Relax, little gurl. I have special place."_ -He purred, sharply turning up as he soared towards a large structure not far from the Coliseum.

To his surprise, she once again didn't flinch from the fight nor got scared. She did hold onto him as he carried her bridal style, feeling her practically bare breasts against his torso, but mostly she looked around enjoying the view until he swerved over to a large building and flew towards it's tall pillars, flapping hard before landing on the terrace.

She looked up, seeing a large steaming pool of hot water. Even the tiles under her feet were warm despite the brisk air around her. -" _I will marvel at the architecture later. However I gotta say that its quite nice and convenient"_ \- She took a couple of steps forward and turned around to see his figure framed by the night sky at his back. Sure, he was strange and she hasn't figured what he was yet, but he was undoubtedly strong and handsome as any roleholder. After all, they were designed by this world to be the estrogen brigade bait for foreigners. _-"By the way… what are you?"_

" _Hm? I am Tsar Griffin."_ -He said, noticing her ogling.- _"Little gurl like?"_ -He purred, flexing his muscles as he began to undress.

" _If I didn't like I wouldn't have agreed. But I mean your species, not your name… Boris is a cat, Pierce is a mouse, Elliot is… well, he's in denial but that's not the point. You have wings but your tail quite definitely like a lions, yet, your ears are different too. I don't know what you are."_ \- She kept her eyes on him, quite enjoying the view. She was already practically naked, so there was nothing for her to take off until they came to it.

" _I am Griffin, little gurl."_ -He said, unlacing his shoes and setting them aside before unstrapping the gladiator skirt. She had to admit his feet were just … strange. They looked just like the talons of a bird with slightly cracked skin and very large, curved talons at the end. He walked past her, pausing as he set a hand on her shoulder.- _"Join in bath, yes?"_ -He asked with a faint smile before continuing on, letting her admire his muscular back and ass and enjoying that she seemed to liked it.

She looked at his muscular back and then got distracted by the flicking tail, feeling invaded by a sudden playful desire to pull it. She smiled, knowing that she would play with it… With all of him. She followed, her eyes still fixated on his tail.

His wings flared as he stepped into the water, sitting down on a bench within the hot bath water and letting his wings spread over the ground so wouldn't get too wet.

Aria stood at the edge of the pool and in front of him. She put an arm in front of her breasts before taking off the silicone nipple covers that promised more than hid anything with her other hand. Then she turned around and removed her lacy thong. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled with confidence. Then she turned to face him without shame or refrain and enter the hot water.

He looked up as Aria entered the water and his ears flickered to her.- _"Sit by side, little gurl,"_ -he called, laying his arm across the side as he waited for her.

She walked towards him enjoying the hot water relaxing her muscles. Considering that water in her world was an expensive resource this, even during her brief time as youth ambassador, this was really impressive and luxurious. She sat by this side and cracked her neck at one side and then at the other way loud enough to be heard clearly, indicating just how tense her muscles were and how not so delicate she was about those things.

" _Water nice, little gurl?"_ -He asked, leaning over and nuzzling his head against her neck as he reached out and hooked a floating tray with his claw. He pulled over the soap and shampoo in front of her to use before getting a dab himself and scrubbing his hair. He was a patient hunter and could wait a little while longer as he properly groomed himself.

Aria raised her arms and joined her hands together to stretch, managing to crack her shoulders - _"Indeed. After all, this day was quite more… well, I had more action than I wanted. And not the nice kind of action like the one we're going to have_."- She clearly referred to his little attempt at her murdering her. She submerged herself completely in the water for a few long seconds before coming up again and throwing her sinuous braid over her shoulder. Luckily, the wire in it that connected to her neural system and served as an antenna was made of materials that didn't corrode. She took the shampoo and began washing her hair too, somewhat ignoring him.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the perfect opportunity to begin touching her and slowly make her succumb to him. He washed himself down with the bar of soap, simply deciding to wait until it was time. After all, she was in his domain. There was nowhere to run nor hide.

" _Where letter from, little gurl?" -_ He asked, making a mental note to send whoever it was a small gift for this Night he was going to have.

" _Can´t say. If the person who sends it wants you to know it should say the name in it,. Otherwise I can only say that i was hired to deliver it. Paid quite nice too… so maybe you should have someone else open it just in case it has poison or something" -_ She took the bar of soap from him and began rubbing herself, putting special attention to pass it around her breasts in circular motions as her nipples got harder. She still wasn't looking at him.

" _Ha. If they smart it not poison. They send … ha,"_ -he guffawed, looking off to the side as he leaned back to soak in the pleasant heat a bit longer- _"I no know what they send to kill me."_

She finished using the soap and left it in the floor. She then stood up and put her hands on her lower back, pressing forward and extracting yet another crack of her bones. Then she sat back down and rested her arms on the edge while she leaned backwards. She crossed her legs and finally looked at him - _"Most likely its just a message. But there are plenty of ways to kill someone… you shouldn't be that overconfident_ " - A little smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She had said that just to tease him, and to complete the action she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again in the other way. - " _Why did you decide that you wanted to have sexual intercourse with me? The foreigner thing and the game?_

" _Only one come close to kill me. No more, no less,"_ -he said with a faint chuckle- " _and no, no game involve. I sleep with foreigner because rare. Beautiful. Soft."_ He purrs, reaching over and cupping her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lower lip as he leaned in, kissing her forehead _.- "I want to better know foreigner. What better way than this?"_ -He asked with a grin, leaning back like he was earlier and stretching his arm out to let her rest her head on it if she so chose to.

She chuckled, rather than resting her head on his arm, she turned and sat on his legs. She put her hands on his wide pectorals and leaned forward - _"Know me? Sorry, but the information is classified. We might enjoy each other tonight, but nothing more."_ -Then she got off him and sat back where she was, this time she did rest her head against his arms and inhaled deeply, making her chest rise quite visibly and temptingly for him.

" _If that what little gurl chooses."_ -He said, leaning over and softly licking her shoulder. Her taste alone was enough to make him want to pounce on her but he resisted. For the moment.- _"Is little gurl hungry?"_ -He asked, glancing at the entrance and seeing a gladiator waiting orders.

The sensation of his tongue on her shoulder was something she'd never felt, and the first thing that came to her mind was that it would be fun if he did that in other more sensible parts of her anatomy. If she had to concede something to this strange stranger was that his presence exudes masculinity in way that she rarely detected, much less wanted. - _"Food sounds good" -_ She hadn't eaten anything since a couple time changes ago and free food was free food.

" _What little gurl like? Apple? Banana?"_ -He asked before leaning in, licking her earlobe- _"pineapple?"_

" _Whatever"._ -She said, quite enjoying the feeling of that tongue. While he looked at the gladiator she stole a glance of his lower equipment and found herself considering that she was not going to try anal with that beast. However, to her surprise she felt excited for this experiment.

" _Hm, much well."_ -He said, waving his hand and making the man leave. After a few moments he twisted towards her, sliding his hand over her knee before licking the corner of her jaw.

At his movements, Aria tilted her head so that he could go further and get an easier access to her. His deep breath sent small shivers on her skin and she began anticipating what she knew was to come.

" _You like tongue, little gurl?"_ -He pleasantly purred, moving his lips over her skin and giving a sharp, light suck before dragging his tongue up to her ear- " _Many like tongue."_ -He whispered before poking his prickly tongue into her ear in a teasing manner.

She moaned lightly enjoying the sensation. It was like one of those exfoliation treatments at the fancy Spa's she had visited so long ago. -" _I do too. Its kinda nice. Please continue."_

" _As little gurl want."_ -His deep voice began to rumble with his chest as he licked her temple, planning to give her an entire facial if she so pleased. It was nice to have his tongue roll over a soft woman's skin again.- " _Where else little gurl want prick of tongue?"_ -He asked, jumping on the opportunity as he instead traveled down her neck.

" _Foreplay first._ _Breasts would be nice… for now. "_ -She asked directly and without inhibitions. It felt good.

Without any more need for consent he grabbed her hips, lifting her out of the water and into his arms. Rather than sitting her on his lap he kept her bottom just below the water surface with his hands gripping under her thighs and put her breasts right in his line of sight. His tongue dragged up the underside of her boob, lifting it up before encasing her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it like a cub to a tit.

She stiffed at the first touch on her nipples. If they weren't rigid before, now they were. The sucking sensation was different from other times with "normal men",well, not normal but simply "human". This stimulated her in a sort of different way. It felt nice, yes, but it also seemed to pull more and it did so gently, causing a deep sensation. She growled a bit and spread her legs to entangle them around his waist and steady herself, arching her back to raise her chest and give him more room to play.

He grinned against her skin and nibbled very softly at the base of her breast, slowly sliding his hands back over her voluminous rear end. He leaned back before standing up in the large pool of hot water, putting her wet body completely at the mercy of the chilly air with only his large body as a source of warmth. His wings spread out above the water, he avoided getting them wet, knowing they'd take hours to dry and, well, damp wings weren't exactly so much fun as he'd been told by his former harem girls. He widened his mouth, very lightly biting the side of her neglected boob while tracing circles on the skin with his tongue.

She groaned and noticing his head was just at her chest and his odd ears right at her reach, she took one to pet it lightly between her fingers while she examined it from tip to base and then began lightly munching on the other one. They were feathery but sort of fuzzy and the overall texture was velvety.

His teeth flinched harder against her skin before he resorted to kissing the mount to make up for the light slip up. His tongue lapped at the skin, glancing up her in an almost sort of cautious way before he dragged the bumpy tongue over her perky nip.

She noticed his reaction when she caught his ears and smirked. They were apparently sensible… Now she knew a weak point of him, but she needed to confirm it. So she caught the tip with the point of her fangs and bit a little harder before pulling slowly and teasingly. Had it not being physical reactions, she wouldn't have notice, but she was very good at determine details when she was analyzing something.

His growling purrs wavered a little bit as she bit down, making his teeth flinch towards a bite over her nipple but he instead dragged his tongue directly over it with a hot breath. He knew that if he bit her he might be biting off her boob completely and women apparently didn't like that.

Just to be sure, she dug her fingers on the base of his other ear before pulling it slowly but hard. Besides, she wanted to test the limits and see how far he could go or tolerate.

A growl began to resonate from his chest as he tilted his head back, licking up her neck and nibbling at her jaws. He didn't want her moving so quickly but at the same time it was very pleasurable. He didn't let most people touch his ears yet for some reason the look in her eyes and the calculated measures she was taking, almost as though testing him, made her, look like a huntress gazing a prey or a mate. The thought of her potentially testing his limits made him grin in excitement as he kissed the corner of her jaw.- " _Little gurl try to … what?"_ -He grinned, setting his lips on her neck to show he could bite at any time he wanted to.

She instinctively knew what his intention was and she growled back, biting his ear harder and pulling it. She wasn't taking any aggressive growling nor was she tolerating any threat, much less in a situation that was potentially mortal. She had seen his fangs and it was obvious that he could rip out her throat. Having never been a socially conditioned (brainwashed) person, she tended to respond more instinctively and animalistic when her words and logic couldn't help. She needed to force him to reckon that she was not a submissive average foreigner. Even if it meant being aggressive and dominant, which quite frankly, she was so by nature. To emphasize her position, she rested her feet over the base of his tail to lean her weight on him and pull herself back while in this position while still biting on his ear.

His tail batted against the water's surface as his fingers tense a little more, prickling her skin with the sharp ends of his claws. He didn't like her trying to take control away from him. After all, why would he let up some control when _he_ was perfectly capable of pleasuring her? He remembered the Mock Turtle's written words and his growling deepened. –" _I do know how to pleasure. "_

Like a lioness reprimanding a cub that had steeped boundaries, she growled more and bit even harder, but this time she pulled his head away by pulling his other ear with her hand, and as soon as his head was a bit apart, she arched her back to get her head down and her mouth on his throat instead. Before he could do something more, she bite lightly and sucked, making her tongue twist and press to give him a nice hickey.

" _Little gurl no mark, I mark,"_ -he huffed, sounding bothered as he pulled her head back and stared at her, clearly agitated that she was taking the lead.

She ignored him pulling her head and sucked harder on him, making sure the hickey would remain for a couple days and she licked the little mark lightly before she pulled back herself to look at him with a slight smirk - " _Too late. All done. If you didn't enjoy it I can simply stop now and go away. I like to play fun and nice the way I want."_ _ **(I understand what you're trying to get across, but I have no idea how you could word it in a way that makes sense. I guess saying: I like to play fun and nice...The way I want. Would be correct or you could put a beat before she says 'The way I want'.**_ _-_ She licked her lips and waited for his response, holding onto him tighter in case he decided to drop her.

His eyes narrowed as his ears lowered. He felt almost insulted and, frankly, demasculinized. _-_ _"Little gurl no think I know pleasure?"_ -He asked, sounding defensive as his pride took a hit. He knew pleasure. He had to. All those years with so many women he would have picked up on their feelings too. He briefly pondered if that's why they all left him but tossed it out of his mind. He's with this woman here and was determined to pleasure her and prove that he was good at it.

" _Your pleasure? Mine? Or someone's else? I know what I like and what I want. Whomever you've been before it's different if not irrelevant" -_ She was somewhat annoyed. It was stupid that a man considered all girls to feel and react the same or to think that he knew all there was about one girl just because he had been with another. That was so immature… But at the same time it might also be another thing she was misunderstanding of him or of this world - _" Let's make this work out, ok?"_ \- And she once more licked him over the hickey with she did so with care before pressing her nose over his.

His tail sharply flickered, unsatisfied with her orders and unsure of how to respond to them. He had never been with a take charge women for all the ones in his harem were passive.- _"What little gurl want?"_ -He asked, obviously bothered but willing to at least listen to what she wanted.

She graced him with a smile that held a wickedness he clearly wasn't used to seen in a woman. -" _First. I wanna know what you like and I want to figure it out myself. So please get on the floor on your back and let me find out."_ \- She winked at him before unhooking her legs from his back and sliding to the floor, getting out of the water and waiting for him to do as told.

He suspiciously eyed her, doubting whatever she could have planned but at the same time he was so excited he couldn't stop his tail from trembling. This was the first time a woman has ordered him around and he liked it. No one has ever had the balls to speak to him so bluntly and he wanted to know what this woman had that the others did not. Maybe it was the foreigner thing.

" _Is little gurl insist." -_ He says, stepping out of the pool and going over to her. He turned around and sat down, wondering if she would physically push him down or order it. This new woman, that predatory look in her eyes … he wanted to push it and test it, see how far her instincts would try to pound on him until they cracked and revealed something much more … primal.

She circled him and stood at his broad back, taking the chance to examine the muscles of the base of his wings. Her excuse was a massage, which she did way harder in order to feel the structure of the muscles beneath the feathery appendages before pulling him backwards to make him lie down on his back so she could continue with his shoulders while her breasts practically hung over his face.

It didn't take long until he reached up, latching his lips over a nip and dragged his tongue over her skin. She moaned and stopped what she was doing but let him do more before she pressed her hands to stand above him further to see if he would try to continue.

His hand caught her forearm, keeping her low enough so he could nibble and suck at her breast with renewed vigor, trying to keep her doing what _he_ wanted to. He also wanted to see how she would react and gauge how much he could get away with.

She almost chuckled. If he wanted her over him then she'd give him that. She let herself drop on him so that her breasts were suffocating him. His giant arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her there, biting into her chest before tenderly sucking and kissing at them in an almost desperate and sloppy fashion.

The she pressed her breasts together over his face, with the clear intentions of cutting off his access to oxygen. Though she was liking what he was doing and was planning on what to do next as he hungrily continued.

His kisses never faltered as he licked the skin, a blissful little kitty between the pillows that were around his mouth and nose.

It felt good but Aria was getting tired of his attitude. When she saw his nipples she did chuckle. Nipples were sensible, whether they belonged to boys or girls. She extended her arm and reached to pinch them. She did so with more force than necessarily an began tugging them, pulling and moving them in round motions, pulling up a bit and then moving them around again, then she passed her fingertips fastly over them in inciting tapping like motions.

Her head popped up as is talons dug into the tiled floor, leaving sharp scratches across the ground as his legs tensed. He shifted underneath her with a faint growl mingling with a deep purr. He wasn't sure if he liked what she was doing or not but he allowed her to continue for the time being as he loosened his grip, sliding his hands over her waist and holding her down. He wanted to be over her, not with her over him but he was willing to live and see what exactly this oddly riveting woman had planned for him. He wasn't averse to new things but that didn't mean he liked them.

His growl, even if faint, had a deep bass tone that sent little goosebumps along her spine. Weirdly, she could almost listen to his accent in the growl and she wanted to hear more of that deep bass tone. However, she didn't like being hold like that, it wasn't terrible, but it was restricting and almost possessive. So she had to give him a little lesson at the same time that she was going to try and make him growl more or, if possible, scream, wail or whatever other noises she could get from him.

She pulled herself forward and put her mouth over one of his nipples while she continued what she was doing with the other one between her fingers but with more force and rougher moves. Her lips, constantly alternating between pectorals, circled around the hard nipple and sucked, pulled and bit lightly, she nibbled and then she captured it in a hard suck while her tongue passed over the tip inside in a fast tapping and moving uncontrolled motion, effectively doing a blowjob to his nipple .

His growling deepened but his purrs became louder as he sucked harder on her tit, making sure not to pop it off by mistake as he held her closer and refused to let her move. His eyes cracked open, feeling the rush of blood reaching his tenders, effectively making him hard.

She settled for one nipple and used her free hand to reach along his belly with her sharp nails when suddenly she heard hard footsteps and jerked away, separating herself with force from Griffin's grip, turning to look for any possible attack.

Not even a second later, the curtain that acted like a door moved - " _Here you are sir. I also brought the lady's stuff...oh…"-_ At the entrance stood the gladiator that had been sent away a little earlier, looking pale at the realization of what he'd interrupted.

Griffin shot up, glaring at the man but before he could get a word out a white splatter smacked into the wall beside the young man, startling him nearly out of his sandals.

" _Leave. She no use them."_ -He growled, obviously annoyed at being interrupted before grabbing her ankle and dragging her back over towards him with gentle yet irresistible intent. A faint blush touched his cheeks as his fingers trembled. She just got him to ejaculate without going near his genitals. It amazed him yet at the same time pissed him off. How could she have possibly been able to do that to him? He, who none of his harem girls ever came close to doing something like that. This woman was a new breed of skill and he wanted not a piece but the whole damn thing.

" _Yes sir!"-_ The gladiator took away to run with his life still intact.

She growled at Griffin and pulled her ankle from his grasp to stand up and go check that effectively all her stuff was there; however nice was this night, her suit was more important. Without it she wouldn't be able to finish her mission back in her world, heck, without it she might not survive long in this world where so many things constantly threatened her life.

Griffin groaned in annoyance, craning his head back to her.- "Leave stuff, little gurl and play with kitty." -He said in a flat and monotone voice.

" _Kitty can wait. I first need to check my stuff"_ \- Everything seemed to be there.

" _Feh."_ -He grunted, sitting up and running his hand through his hair to squeeze out the leftover water. -" _I thought little gurl wanted fuck."_ -He reminded her, determined to get what she agreed to.

" _I do. But there are things more important than mere entertainment"_ \- She finished checking that all her stuff was there and turned to look at him before pointing to the white splat on the wall and smiling smugly-" _Don't complain. You seemed to be enjoying this... You certainly growled quite loud kitty"_ \- She walked close to him but stopped a couple paces away with a feral grin tugging on her lips- " _I want to hear you more and louder"_

He studied her wry and wicked grin, feeling his clock tremble with the thrill of this new, fascinating woman in front of him. -" _You? Make me loud? HA!"_ e shouted at the end, walking past her and to the tray the gladiator had dropped off. - _"What make little gurl think she make me loud? It you who will be loud"_ -He threatened with a sinister grin, taking a bite of the apple and nearly finished it in two bites.

" _I have no doubt that I will be loud, I tend to be."_ \- She nonchalantly raised her shoulders. Then her smirk turned just as sinister as his if not more _-"If you're so confident… The question is what do I get if I make you loud too?"_

Deep laughter rolled off his chest.- _**(She? Little gurl challenge me? Hysterical.)**_ " _If little gurl make big man cry loud … little gurl get anything she want. "_ He said with a maniacal grin, tossing the apple core aside and stalking towards her, now with curiosity as to what she has planned.

She blinked a couple times before raising her eyebrow. She considered any deal or bet a full deal. - _"Are you sure? I'm a mercenary and I will treat this as a contract… which means that when I DO make you go loud I will make you fulfill your word"_ \- As a mercenary, the only sure thing she had was her reputation and her word was absolute, without it nothing was true.

" _I never lie, little gurl. I promise by role._ " He purred, reaching out to her and sliding his fingers into her hair. " _Hour. I give little gurl hour to make cry and shout_." He chuckled, walking over to the wall, completely sure that no matter how skilled she was, no one could make him scream.

She watched as he pulled out a large hourglass, setting on the table after turning it upside down _.- "Tick tock little gurl."_ -He grinned with his tail flickering back and forth.

She chuckled darkly - _Just an hour? Griffin I'm here for fun. If I wanted a quickly I could have done with "Manuela"_ – She raised her right hand – _And "Consuelo_ " – She raised her other hand and proceeded to move her fingers.- _Quite frankly given your physique I thought you could last all night, at least more than an hour. Or what? Did you though we would go straight for coitus? Where´s the fun or pleasure in that?_ – Maybe it was part of a plan, maybe she was being sincere. In any case she managed to string a sensible chord – _"Perhaps I should have asked other girls for references first. If you come that fast there is no pleasure for me and I like a good deal….yes. Consider this a deal, Tsar Griffin, territory leader of the Coliseum."_ \- She teased, going for a banana herself and some grapes. - " _I'll make you scream."_ \- She stood in front of him, biting and apple hard ripping of the piece and then sucking up the fruit before she put it in his hand.

His eyes batted in excitement as his tail swept the ground with this new stimulating woman before him. He wasn't going to let this pass up.- _"Fine, little gurl have Night to make big man scream."_ -He grinned, pinching her chin and leaning in for a kiss-" _but I no sit back and be good kitty no more."_

She pulled back, passing her finger under his jaw to close his mouth. Her smile was calm but there was something feral behind it - " _Good kitty? I knew you weren't one the moment you tried to kill me. That just makes this more fun"_ \- Then she went to her stuff and put her gloves back on, adjusting the settings to a maximum level to turn the electric shock into a magnetic field capable of affecting metals… like the ones that were in clocks.

" _Then I no disappoint."_ -He chuckled, curiously watching as she fitted the gloves on her tiny little hands. How will such little hands make big man scream? He was absolutely curious about what the seductress had planned for him and was willing to sit back and watch her miserably fail.

" _So you think I you can take all I throw at you?"_ \- She giggled with a dark note below her tone. _-"Do you want it rough? Or do you want it light and boring?_

" _No need for gentle, little gurl. You doubt strength_?" -He asked with a curiously mischievous note, flexing and stretching out his muscles for her to see.

" _Do you have chains and leashes or something?"_ \- She took out her cellphone from her stuff and selected one song and leaved its instrumental versions as background in the playlist. Yet, she didn't started playing it.

" _Ha. Better."_ -He grinned, walking over to her and picking her up. He effortlessly slung her over his shoulder and hopped off the ledge, flaring his wings out before slipping into the room just below the pool. She looked up, seeing lascivious fabrics and expensive looking furniture all over the room.- _"This harem room_." -He said, walking over to a drapery on the wall and pulling it back to grab a large chest inside it. He dragged the heavy think out and setting it on the ground.- _"Use to heart's content."-_ He grinned, walking past her to give her a chance to explore the chest.

She leaned down on the big chest and examined the contents, giving him a nice view of her ass. The sick amount of "toys" and other sexual paraphernalia gave her an itch. No way was she using anything on herself, she hated to sound like Peter, but it didn't seem very hygienic to toss all that stuff in there… who knew if it had been properly cleaned. However there were also the things she had exactly wanted. A few chains, a little whip a few spherical weights and leashes. He'd definitely look good with a collar. She turned around to see him watching her ass and licking his lips - _"Do you want to sit down or be tied to a wall?"_

" _Tied to wall?"_ -He asked, estranged by her alien tactics but highly curious. He had chained people to walls for pain, never pleasure. But this woman seemed to only want pleasure in the oddest of ways. His eyes carefully studied her as he stalked back and forth a few paces, his tail twitching in thought.- " _What is difference?"_

" _How much you can take, krutoi (tough guy). Sitting down is easier."_ \- She began setting the stuff aside

" _Then I stand, detka"_ -He said, looking over her choices with interest. Yes, he's tied his women up before but they never dared to touch him with it. But then again, this is something he would expect from a woman so … wild. Not to mention hearing his mother tongue ruffled his feathers more than he would have expected. And he liked it.

" _Detka? Just one person ever called me that, and only did so once…he normally called me Pochemuchka"-_ She said as she fastened the shackles on him, tying him to the wall, eagle spread, with his legs opened and his dick hanging freely in the air while his arms extended at the sides, making his powerful chest stand proudly and strong. Just to be sure she also put a collar on his neck.

" _Pockemuchka? 'Person who asks too many questions' Ha … I suppose more suiting."_ -He grinned, flexing and pulling on the chain to see if it's tight enough to hold for now. He could break out if he really wanted to but he had another pair of eyes watching so he was not too worried.

She left at her hands length the rest of her chosen items and got closer to him, lightly passing the whip over his pectorals, giving soft taps over his pecks and then moving it around his jaw while she slowly, lazily, licked him in the chest again, breathing softly over him while her other hand caressed his exposed belly.

His chest thrummed with purrs as his tail swung back and forth, not seeming to have a care in the world as he enjoyed the soft touches.

Her licks began trailing down to his belly button, then a little lower until her mouth was just centimeters above his dick. It was already twitching again. She stopped and took a couple steps back to wait for him to notice

His eyes hungrily looked her over as he tilted his head, as if challenging her to do better. This much won't make him squeal as much as she wanted him to. His tail twitched back and forth while his ears remain erect, studying her as she stalked back and forth.

She took another step back to be on range of her secondary synch mode with her cellphone. And she activated it. Her eyes shone a digital glint on the implanted lenses when she transmitted her mental process as binary impulses that commanded the software on the little device and turned it on. Music began playing in the background. She turned around slowly, moving her hips in a circular motion and raised her right first high in the air. Then, she let her voice flood the place, soft and deep at the same time, with a song she remembered from her days in her world when her old lover was still alive. A song that was more than a couple centuries old, yet still held on many's hearts. A song of love and war. Katyusha.

.

 _Rastsvietali yábloni i grushi,_

 _Paplylí tumany nad riekói;_

 _Vyjadila na biéreg Katyusha,_

 _Na vysokiy biéreg, na krutói._

.

His eyes flashed in recognition as his tail tensed, thrilled at the old familiar song. Wonderful … his eyes soften as his tail slowly flicked back and forth to the beat, an excited grin tugging up his lips. He was right about wanting to fuck this woman. She was a hot, live wire and he wanted to be a part of her somehow.

She began moving her hips in rhythm, her ass swinging more than shaking. Her long braid moving below her butt back and forth, sinuous in its movements like a lioness tail. Her first opened up and joined her other hand over her hips, moving slowly around her waist and butt with every swing. She lowered down, crouching, then went up while bending forward, letting him see all her lovely behind. Stopping a second to sing the first verse of another stanza and turning in his direction; her hands at her breasts caressing them in front of him, taking a couple steps to be so close to him that he could smell her unique scent.

He lightly sniffed at the air, his eyes rolling back at the tease as he wanted to be more fully immersed in her scent. He didn't care about the bet; no, not at all. He wanted all of her and through his bet, win or lose, he was going to get what he wanted.

Her voice softened and she got close to lean her hand on his chest , whispering the chorus. He longingly tilted his head her way, letting out deep thrumming purrs as his ear locked onto her sweet voice and more so the words she sang. Then she turned around and leaned her ass over his erection, moving her hips right over him and throwing her head at a side so he could see how her hands played with own breasts.

He never knew how arousing a woman of her standard could be. He always liked submissive woman but this creature before him moved so sinuously and beautifully, playing at his roots and tugging strings … he found it all very, very stimulating. She knew what she was doing and he loved it. So much so that once there was an opening he jerked his hips forward with the rhythm, sliding the broad side of his erection between her slit and reveled in the pulsing warmth.

Aria moaned and the sound somehow fit perfectly in the music. She closed her legs on his big and long dick to hold it in place and took from the floor the leash she had left there. She turned around while he was still trapped and put the leather leash on his penis at the base, separating the dick from the balls in a way that it would constrict if pulled by the chain attached to it. She didn't lose the rhythm of even one note.

His talon twitched as his head craned back, feeling her play around with his sensitive boys downstairs. A faint growl of warning resonated in his chest as he looked down, curious as to what the little vixen was up to.

As response to the growl she pulled on the leash and turned to him with closed eyes and a soft and nice smile that had nothing to do with her actions or intentions. She opened her eyes and got close to the collar on his neck attaching another chain to it and pulling lightly at it too.

His eyes emptied of pleasure as he stared at her, almost as though daring her to continue with her direction. On the inside, he was absolutely thrilled but he wanted to test every ounce of that gut of hers that was doing this to him.

She pressed her knees together to increase the pressure on his dick and rubbed them so that her inner thighs would massage his erection.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and, as she jutted back he tilted his hips and slid the head into her hot, wet cavity thinking she would continue to beat against him as he pulled back before driving half of it up her unprepared hole.

She yowled and pressed her legs together with him inside. Then she pulled hard on the leash on his dick and slid from him. - " _That was naughty, kitty cat..."_ \- She growled back and pulled the leash on his neck -" _And it deserves punishment".-_ She let go of the leash on his collar and took the whip to give a strike to the exposed head of his dick.

He flinched at the unexpected attack, honestly startled by her behavior as a growl slipped between his teeth. His lips curled up slightly as he studied her. That wasn't pleasant yet he felt strangely … invigorated at the challenge in front of him. This woman was trying to make him show weakness and he would show none until she proved herself a worthy sexual adversary. Which, judging from that startled howl, it seems like she hasn't had some action in a while. _-"You virgin, little gurl?"_ -He asked, feeling the blood pulsing strong under his throbbing dick.

She looked at him with a twisted lip of disapproval, then looked down to the floor for some of the other stuff she had left - " _Virgin? No. I may not have that much experience, but I have quite the varied one and a bit of knowledge to go along."_ \- She took from the floor a piece of relatively thin rope and grinned. She looked him in the eyes and then let her gaze travel down to his dick and his balls which she started tying up.

He let out a faint grunt of disapproval which she bluntly ignored.

" _Im not done yet."_ \- She took the weights and attached them to the leash on his penis, causing it to lightly go down _-"Lets see how strong you really are and how much weight you can lift"-_ Internally, she was already impressed, those weights should have taken him down more than a mere couple centimeters. She then gave his balls a couple light taps with the whip

He let out a faint moan deep in his chest and shifted his pelvis, hoping the movement would help dispel some of the weight before deciding holding still was best. The woman was fun so he was willing to play her way a little bit. After all, he wins when the light outside changes.

She released a bit of the tension on the leash on his dick and began stroking him without touching the head or even the exposed skin of the gland, studying his reactions and looking devilish at the weights left on the floor. _-" Question one Tsar Griffin: What do you think pleases a woman?"_

" _Hm?"-_ He grunted, making sure he heard right as he concentrated on his dick. Any slouching and those weight would only take him down more. He wanted to show her how strong he was by keeping it up no matter the weight.

She tugged on his collar and repeated her question, making sure her voice was deeper in tone. Then she got another of the weights and played with it in her hand.- _"I'm expecting your answer. You either get prize or punishment; after all, on your answer depends how much I get turn on."_

" _How I pleasure women? Heh, unlock chains and I show."_ -He cheekily grinned, leaning forward as far as he could with a broad grin.

She leaned forward with half closed eyes and licked his jaw. Then she put another weight on his dick - _"No answer is WRONG answer"_ \- She was getting eager that he did showed her, however this deal was more important as it could potentially give her a tactical or strategical advantage during her stay in this world. She needed to get him as hot as possible before they did anything more harsh.

He let out a faint groan, rolling his shoulders as he stood back and stared at her.- _"Little gurl want answer? Fine. You saw how I make women hot. Bathe under stars. Women, sentimental. Stars beauty pales compared to women I touch"_ -he seriously answers.

" _And what does that have to do with pleasure?... an… emotional response?"_ \- She tilted her head in a clearly confused look, unable to comprehend his answer, but she agreed that the bath upstairs was nice and had a pretty view. Just because, she put another weight on him.

" _Hmmm~ woman want physical description? Huurrr,"_ -he half growled and half purred, thinking of what he would do exactly to her.- " _Lick. Start from toes, slow, steady, and work way up. Tease clit and nips, save for last until every inch skin licked_." -He answered- " _just to start."_

" _I like that answer. Physical reactions I can understand"-_ She put the last weight on him and crouched down to lick the tip of his dick a couple times - " _You said start from toes?"_ \- Her hands went to touch his talons and caress them before she connected the shackles on them with another chain which she connected to the leash on his dick right at the middle so that she could put her feet on the joint of chains to make pressure, pulling on his dick at the same time; then, her tongue continued lazily licking him as she enjoyed the faint tingle of the metal weights each time his dick twitched.

His purring revved up in response as he twitched his leg, tapping his talons against the floor a few times before settling down _-. "Suck more, little gurl."_ -He said, getting a little frustrated at his lack of pleasure as his tail whipped back and forth in distaste before deciding to egg her on. _-"You start to bore me."_

She grabbed his flicking tail and pulled on it, but her real response was to bite the skin of his penis between her little canines while at the same time she pulled the leash to strangle his dick.

He sucked in a quick breath as his eyes rolled back, thankful for the jump in action. He hoped there would be another chance he could surprise her by sticking it into her again but he had patience … which was wearing thin. He savored the feelings for a few moments before spreading his legs a little more, keeping his eyes on her and her response to him opening himself up a little more.

She clicked her tongue and went to suck his balls, still pulling on his tail.

Her hot mouth latched onto his scrotum and made him let out a growling purr as his head rolled back in enjoyment. Finally, now he might be able to get another release. Though unfair since he hasn't made her orgasm once yet but he'll change that soon enough.

She removed her mouth and began using her hand - _"Well, I can't tease your clit because you don't have one_ _and I already licked your nips, but..."_ \- She showed the whip and held it backwards, slowly getting it close to him right between his legs until it was a centimeter from entering his anus.

His eyes widened as he glared at her, seeing the predatory glint her eyes as he clenched up to keep anything from going up.- " _Don't. You. Dare."_ -He growled in a feral snarl, the pleasurable purrs from before replaced by menacing growls like a lion being pinned down.

She smiled timidly and retired the item and took it to her mouth to fill it with her saliva. Then passed it at the head of his penis to drench it in his precum.

His testy eyes watched her careful movements, scraping his talons against the ground as he growled in anger.- _"I know look, little gurl. Do not."_ -He warned, the growl reverberating through his chest as he wavered on his feet. If she so dared … he felt the need to teach her respect. Having power and abusing it, on him in particular, will not be tolerated by him.

" _It's better if you look"-_ Her smile turned wicked and deranged as she pulled his dick up with one hand and used the other in a fast move to penetrate his ass with the whip's handle a couple centimeters.

He let out a loud, fierce roar as he whipped his clawed hand forward, stopping his face short as the chains held him back.- " _Take. OUT."_ -He snarled, not wanting to hurt her but not willing to put up with this shit. He will _not_ be emasculated by her, a woman of all things.

Her smug smile was in place when she twisted the whip it like a corkscrew to get it further inside and move it so that it would make round motions in his inner muscle ring, knowing that such was highly stimulating; with her other hand she released some of the weights.

His expression turned fierce as he whipped his knee up with what little mobility he had, hooking his talons around her thigh and pinning her to the ground as he beat his wings to lift off. The shackles held him down but took the weight off his feet as he grabbed her shoulder with his other foot, laying her flat on her back against the ground. He leaned down, like a lion about to go to the throat, before turning his gaze to his shackled legs. He reached down, ripping the weak locking mechanisms right off and threw them to the side before turning his fury on her with snarling teeth.

" _Little gurl when say enough I mean…"-_ He didn't get to finish. She used her arm to reach towards his chest and activated her gloves at max potency, making them an electromagnet, which force hit him right through his flesh and straight into his clock while she laughed maniacally in a way that also hurt his sensible ears and paralyzed his actions for a few seconds.

The metal of his clock vibrated as the magnetic field affected the mechanism, making all the little parts and pieces hit each other and reverberate in painful resonance, disrupting the pace of his time, making his whole being unstable… It filled him with a pain he'd never known, a pain he felt could end his existence as it tugged pass his being and into the only thing that held the time and form of after images' essences. A clock.

His eyes widened. For the first time he felt the uncertainty of the outcome from the most dangerous attack he had ever being subjected. He whipped forward, letting out a loud and terrifying roar as he roughly snatched her arm away from his chest and bit her hand, wrenching the metal weapon off and hardly avoiding ripping her hand as well when he shattered the foreign devise with his fangs. This had been enough. He grabbed her by the waist without any kind of resistance from her part and ran towards the balcony outside – (" _ **She no know fear? I make her know fear!**_ ")- Without another thought he leapt off the edge, keeping a firm grip on her as he sailed up into the air with his prey.

She still laughed, but the deranged and horrible screech had turned into a whole hearted laugh - _"Hey Griffin, it looks like I won! Ha,ha,ha… and I did it in less than one hour, ha,ha,ha..._ !" - She somehow knew that he wouldn't drop her, and if he did there was nothing she could do but enjoy the breeze on her way down, so she laughed.

He growled and soared up higher into the air, the force of the oath by his role burning over him as he began twisting and tunneling, bursting through the clouds and into the thinner air until he finally settled for setting himself with his back facing the ground, the girl over his chest, and the sky above them. He gritted his teeth, looking at the stars to try and calm himself as he shuffled her about so that her hips were over his and her ass was in perfect reach. How could she even think of the bet? Had she been aiming for that the whole time? - _"That cruel, little gurl. Now I cruel back."_ \- He said and moved his tail so he could grab it. He sucked on the fur at the tip for a few brief moments before he prodded her vaginal hole with it, growling as he fully shoved it inside her without care or consideration.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, meowed and twisted in his grip; conscious that he could still drop her. She was unable to comprehend why he was so angry if he had been the one to propose the deal and she had even warned him about her taking it seriously. In any case she had won, so now they could move along and do what they had agreed in the beginning. - _"I guess we can fuck normal now if you want."_

" _Quiet."_ -Griffin growled and tightened his restrain on her as he moved to a standing position, obviously not in the mood for talking while he quickly continued to move his tail in and out of her, feeling it get slick from her wet and ready hole.- _"Stand on talons if you no want to drop."_ He ordered, shoving his tail deep inside her and pressing it as further as he could, making her moan before yanking her and twisting her around in front of him so that her back leaned on him and her feet accommodated on his taunt talons as he hooked an arm around her hips to keep her from falling.

The crazy mercenary tried to hold onto him with one arm, letting the injured hand he had bitten out of reach and contact, and did her best to stand on his talons; however she didn't stay quiet, she moaned, meowed and groaned while he did her with his originally fuzzy tail now was quite wet as it came in and out of her; and each time it did, it passed right over her sensible labia with an exquisite feeling. She hadn't even considered that a tail could be used this way. It was surprisingly effective, and quite frankly, she had been very curious all this time about him. He was quite a natural oddity and she wanted to research him, but there had been a deal going on and she had to keep her cool and win that strategically advantageous bet; and now that she had what she wanted, an unavoidable request he would have to comply no matter what, she could simply go for the physical pleasure now because it was obvious that he was not gonna let her vivisect him, instead, he was probably going to fuck her harder than she'd ever felt and her best option was simply to enjoy it - _"AHHHH… Griffin! I'm about to…_ "

The moment she started saying that he ripped his tail out, letting the cold air splash against her wet core before flipping her upside down so her delicious cunt was near his mouth. Still, she didn't fret. He flapped his wings harder and leaned back onto a horizontal position once more so that she was on top with her back pressed over him and her breasts exposed to the wind. He hooked his arms around her waist to keep her steady through the unstable ride. His lips parted and he locked his mouth over her wet self, letting her watch the stars in her position as he ate her out. His tongue slipped between the creases of her slit, spreading the juices around before poking the top of her clit with his tongue in a teasing manner.

" _Awwwwwwwaargggghhh….."-_ She was incapable of speech, but she didn't need it, the sensation of his tongue on her most sensible parts was excruciatingly delicious; it sent shivers through all her body that made her moan even harder. As she had said, she was being very loud. In her position she twisted her torso to do something that he probably wanted her to do. She took his still leashed dick in her hands and began to give him a proper blowjob, stroking the base of his shaft with one hand and massaging his balls with the other, while she sucked hard with her mouth, using her tongue to caress the bumpy head, imagining how it would feel inside her.

His mouth moved all along her slit before setting only over her hole, sucking long and hard and only taking short breaks to let his tongue probe inside her. After a few confirming groans he pulled his head back, wedging his mouth between her cheeks and spreading the natural lubricate all around and inside her ass. She was going to pay for what she did and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

He pulled back and turned her upright, then he grabbed her thigh and lifted it up, sliding the slick tail up her ass as far as it would allow and ignored her mewls of displeasure. She was lucky he was bothering to properly stretch and lubricate her ass. He then positioned his thick penis right at her vaginal entrance and slid the very tip of the throbbing head inside her. Feeling himself eager to cum in her after her little show. But no. He admitted to himself that she had gotten his libido farther than anyone, but she had also gone way too far. He wouldn't cum. Not yet. He' was not anywhere near done with her.

Aria roared at the sensation of being double penetrated. His dick felt incredibly big, long and thick, and his tail was long and sinuous. Both appendices worked in perfect rhythm and synchrony inside her, with force and impetus she'd never met. She desperately moved her unharmed arm over her head to grab at his neck and hold onto him while her insides throbbed by the velvety wet sensation of his pressure; the best she could do was either remain still or move her hips in a circular motion to try and increase the intruding sensation, which she did. Then she arched her back exposing even more her hardened nips and her state of primal arousal to the world and pressed her feet on his knees, clenched her insides and pulling him in when the first orgasm hit her as hard as her electromagnetic field had hit his clock.

Griffin grinned as he felt her trembling with the coming sensations. He grabbed his tail and quickly slid it out of her, seeing the bliss and surprise on her face as she turned her head to look at him. Good, good. He was planning to make her completely and utterly limp with too many orgasms to count.- " _And think, we just begin…_ "- He devilishly purred with that deep and sexy accent while nibbling her ear.

She meowed in response and grinned back at him. He trusted into her again and her second orgasm soon made her squirm in his grasp. She was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down. His dick was still impaling her and her legs trembled with the effort to part for him while holding herself on this position. _-"You... know… I'm kinda happy… that I … made you mad… if you're reacting like this... ha,ha ._ "

Now fucking for his own pleasure through her afterglow he reassured her. - _"I no happy_." – And continued to thrust into her at a harder and faster pace. As he slid his fingers into her mouth , he purred against her back and pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck - " _Suck."-_ He ordered and she actually did as told for once and began sucked his fingers as if they were the most delicious dessert.

" _I about to burst, little gurl."-_ He painfully grunted, going a little faster as he hotly throbbed down below. However, he knew the collar was still in place and his fingers wouldn't be able to undo the small buckles on it.

Her eyes went wide - " _No you won't! Not inside me without a condom!"_ \- And in a desperate move she managed to twist and used a move to escape an attackers grip to get a hang on the chain that still hung from the penis leash and pulled him out of her vagina by force.

" _C-Cannot, little gurl. Not with leash."_ -He groaned under his breath, looking down at his constricted member. It was getting to the point it was painful even for him.

" _Fine! I'll release your dick and give you a handjob but don't cum inside me! Not without a condom!"_ -She was not gonna tolerate that. Contraceptive chip or not, she wasn't taking risks, much less in a world where she didn't knew what kind of STDs were lurking around.

Griffin got a firm grip on her and tilted down into the skies, soaring back to the harem room. His wings heavily pounded against the air as he landed, setting the girl on her feet before he dropped to his knees and hunched over, gripping the head of his dick to get a grip on himself. He had never had to cum so badly in his life but he had another place he wanted to put it after her kind blowjob.

She stumbled a couple of steps, her ass and vag still feeling him inside and turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes before she got down to lean on him and used her uninjured hand to release the bird from his cage, tossing the leash to the floor and started to massage the huge dick around the base to allow the blood to move properly again and to alleviate the skin from the feeling of the contractive leather.

As soon as she saw that his erection was as it should be, she began stroking him up and down with a twist in every stroke, and when he groaned, she kept her hand and the base to move it fast and hard in place.

He gritted his teeth tightly and resisted, trying to wait for the opportunity to flip her over and stick it up her ass like she had done to him. After all, an eye for an eye was only fair.

She had already recovered her steadiness and turned to look at him. It was obvious that he was containing himself and she merely raised her eyebrow understanding his plan, after all, she was really devious and he was a plain guy. They hadn't known each other for more than a few hours but they already knew quite a bit about each other. His plan was not the most creative but it was … proper. Do unto other as they do onto you… or before they do… She slowed the movement of her hand- " _I know what you're planning… "_

His ears perked up as he stared at her

"… _And I don't mind as long as you wear a condom or do it in my ass. What will it be? I kinda own it to ya_ " -She gave him a sincere but sluggish smile.

Well dammit he was going to surprise her but she had instead surprised him again. In any case this will do. He captured her arm and flipped her on all fours, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them to get a nice long look at her pink core.

" _I know it's kinda hard to ask, but since you're going for the back door, could you enter slowly at first?... please?"_ \- She opened up her legs and rested her weight on one arm while keeping the injured one up, and raised her ass up for him.

Her sudden begging shot his ego through the roof, making him grin as he leaned in to her ass. _-"I careful."_ -He said in an almost sarcastic voice. After a few moments of staring he leaned forward, dragging his tongue up her asshole.

She leaned her breast on the cold floor to sustain her own weight better, and turned her head to look at him, getting ready for it.

" _Hungry?"_ -He asked, looking over the ridge of her ass before sticking his tongue inside.

She moaned and arched her back doing an "S" movement. She truly enjoyed his raspy tongue - _"I guess we can fuck "normal" now… well, not exactly normal… but I guess… not so deranged? or maybe …. Al Diablo! …Just go ahead before I start blabbing or anything else_."- She was back to the not so extreme female she had acted to be at the beginning.

" _If little gurl insist." -_ He grinned, climbing over her and prodding his cock's head into the tight cavity before leaning over her.

She accommodated herself to fit under him and arched her back to let him know she was ready, then she resumed her position and took a deep breath.

Griffin braced a hand against the floor and kissed her shoulder blades. Considering that if she was this tight with just the head he might just actually rip her. -" _One moment, little gurl."-_ He said, kissing the base of her neck and noticing how she stiffened a bit when he kissed her nape, detecting something hard below her skin there where the wire in her braid entered into her flesh. He got up and walked over to the chest he had opened earlier that night and pulled out a tube of lube; walking over to her.- _"I mad, but not mad enough to hurt little gurl,"_ -He said, kneeling down behind her before covering his rock hard erection with the lube.

" _Mad?... "-_ She truthfully locked baffled- " _Why?_ " - She looked at what he was doing but her expression showed true confusion. He didn't know that she didn't have empathy, so she wasn't sure of anything when it came to other's emotions. -" _Hadn't we made up already ?-_ she tilted her head in innocent puzzlement -" _I did warned you before we started and you accepted the deal, and then you already fucked my ass with your tail. That makes it even, right?..."_ -Then she realized something- " _Don't tell me you have never gotten a prostate orgasm? "_

His ears lower as he grabs her hips, deciding to ignore her. Truth be told he had no idea what a prostate was and if she had to poke around his ass to get to it he wanted none of it. He poked the head of his thick dick into her backyard and slid himself further up, slowly but deeper this time.

She growled lightly biting her lips as he entered her. He was being careful, but she had never felt something so big inside her ass. She breathed heavily, dropping her chest on the ground and clawing at it with her nails while trying to relax, using the pain on her hand to distract herself; soon, whatever pain this caused her would be forgotten under the adrenaline and dopamine her body would produce once the real fucking started. However, she would still take a few pain-killers later.

His clawed fingers gripped her hips and he trusted into her, feeling her tight walls barely stretching to accommodate him. He planted himself inside her and bunkered down for a bit, deciding to play elsewhere as she adjusted to him. His hands slide up her sides and over her breasts, pinching at her nipples as he kissed the back of her neck again.

She wailed when he trusted once more, moaned when he grabbed her breasts, and stiffed when he kissed the place where she had her secondary synchronization device implanted beneath the skin on her nape, letting out a loud growl as he discovered that sensible spot¸ with the unfortunate or fortunate consequence for her ass that she got rigid.

" _Relax muscles, little gurl."_ -He warned, pinching her nipples and pulling on them before lightly biting the back of her neck out of sheer instinct.

She jolted and hissed when he bit her nape and pressed herself low in the floor to escape his fangs on such a sensitive spot. That implant was directly connected to her neural system and was quite sensible, so much that it almost instantly made her try to escape. If it was destroyed…

Thinking he hurt her he dragged his tongue over the back of her neck, reconciling as he slowly began to move in and out of her ass. He pulled at her tits, pinching the very ends and pushed back in in hopes of keeping her distracted.

When he let go of his bite and began licking her nape she relaxed, the sensation of the sandpaper tongue tickling the antenna-s base and the skin over the implant felt quite nice and made the electric impulses run along her back in an overwhelming wave that enhanced everything to all her senses easing the sensation of his big cock in her ass; added to it, the feeling on her nipples began transforming all the discomfort into pleasure and soon she was moaning at a rhythm that was almost a continuous purr.

" _I move faster, little gurl_." -He said, noticing her pleasurable humming as he waited for her acknowledgement. He didn't want to split such an interesting woman in half and the reactions he was getting from her were very pleasing.

 _-"uh~hu… Keep at my neck… It's… Sensible"_ -She meowed and raised her hips a bit more, taking a notice of how the bumps in his member hit her hole and created strange sensation all around.

" _Hm~ is it?"_ -He dangerously purred, tucking that nifty little piece of information into the back of his head, teasingly tapping the tip of his tongue along the skin and kissing the center of her neck as he drew one hand back to hold her hips steady through the thrusting. She meowed even louder, shoving her shoulder blades together as an electric line shot through her spine making her press her torso to the floor once more. Griffin got excited by this. He kissed and licked all along her neck while moving her breast in a circular motions. His hand on her hip slipped down and, being careful of his claws, rubbed and tugged on her clit to add to her excitement.

She meowed loudly for him. It was wildly primal. She and he going at it like this, almost like animals. His raspy tongue felt delicious, and his big hands, although not precise, provided her with a warm pressure that extended her heat. It had been wise to let him show her his version of pleasure or anger, probably both at the same time; and weirdly, this posture made her feel secure with his big body and dire manliness on top despite her vulnerability under him. Despite how she had angered him he was being careful and considerate. It was nice. She had won already, so all that was left was enjoy the moment and claim her prize later.

Griffin's eyes closed as he heavily exhaled, thrusting up faster and feeling his own chance for an orgasm coming in a boiling stream of heat. He drew back his tongue and instinctively bit the back of her neck as he thrust deep inside her throbbing core so his balls were tapping against her with each jerk. She yowled and his growling purrs revved up faster and faster until he felt himself peak as he shoved himself in as deep as her hole would allow.

" _Nya!"-_ She cried in ecstasy when she felt the first warm shot of semen in her hole, but he had stopped his thrusting and she hadn't like that, close as she was to reaching her own peak; so she moved back to press herself on him and shook her hips and butt as if she was dancing samba, knowing that he was at his most sensible moment right after an ejaculation. He let go of her neck and roared, resuming the pressure of his hand on her clit and trusting again, causing her to join his roar with one of her own as the deep white orgasms from her clit and her ass left her blind for a few interminable seconds.

A deep satisfied growl resonated in his chest as he panted, overcome with the exploding sensations. _**("oh … little gurl know how to pleasure very well.**_ ")-The way she had shook her ass had pulled magic on his dick and balls in a way that he had never felt, getting him as inside as it was possible and as hot for the thrill as he could get. This little foreigner was indeed a uniquely rare jewel, but he was not done yet. He grabbed her hair to turn her head to the side, wanting to see her face and more so wanting to kiss that taunt pretty mouth. The movement forced her to support herself on her injured hand for a second; she growled at this and shook her shoulders before letting him hold her weight completely. He leaned down on her, tossed her hair aside and cupped her cheek and jaw. Her eyes widened as his lips gently pressed against her mouth, but she closed them and moaned as he emptied himself inside her, refusing to let her pull herself out until he was done with his 'punishment'. The smooth inside of her anus was just too tempting to let get out of his reach just yet and he wanted to savor the moment of her submitting to him. Without another thought he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rolling the smooth underside over hers while he both trusted and pulled her onto him.

A sudden give in pressure down below made him freeze, seeing the pain clear in her eyes.

She bit his tongue and her gaze turned cold, spiteful and defiant after that forceful kiss. He was hurting her but she refused to submit in any way, nor was she admitting any defeat or weakness, it didn't matter the tearing she probably had at her ass already or that her hand had been damaged and had been bleeding from the metal parts encrusted in her flesh since he almost tear it off when he destroyed her glove.

He pulled.

He pulled out of her and leaned back, retreating his head not caring about her ripping bite. She emitted a pained growl and he grabbed her hips, tilting her end up to get a better look _ **.-(" Ah~ she rip.")**_ \- After a few moments he leaned forward, licking the split crease and healing up the skin like new. - _"Hold still, little gurl. I heal."_ -He said, licking and sucking on the freshly healed flesh to restore it to natural order.

She growled at him but stayed still, careful to not lean on her injured hand. However, the smell of blood coming from it was something she couldn't hide.

Griffin paused in his healing, noticing Aria in all fours holding up her right hand like an injured kitten. He pulled back from her ass and left a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaning over her and grabbing her hand. She hissed and he growled, both getting an understatement. She stayed still to let him see and he examined her hand, gently twisting her arm to get a better look before taking off the encrusted metal shards and dragging his tongue over her hand. She barely flinched, proving her misleading toughness to him once more.

" _Why little gurl say none about hand?"_ -He asked, sucking on her fingers as the wounds closed up, perfectly healed and leaving no sign of scars.

With huffed and looked away, but the feeling of his mouth on her hand making the pain go away was enjoyable and a moment later she turned to him. With an unemotional tone she answered -" _We were kinda busy all this time… "_ \- She looked at the broken piece of equipment and sighed -" _At least it's not that broken… I can probably repair it…_ "- Then she looked at him in the eyes -" _Are you more calmed now?"_

" _Yes"_ -he responded, satisfied with what he accomplished as he finished up her hand, leaving a lasting lick before returning to crawl around her to heal her throbbing rear end.- " _You worry more for glove than hand?"-_ He asked, looking to see where she needed the most attention before sliding his tongue over the healed wounds. There were no more open wounds but the sweet underside of a woman tasted very good and hers was particularly tangy and enjoyable, more so because it was mixed with his own scent.

" _My equipment is probably one of the reasons I´ve managed to survive so long. You've seen a bit of what I can do with my stuff…"_ \- She was calmer too and looked at him again over her shoulder with more appreciation. His erection was still in place and her pain had gone away- _"But first..."-_ She turned around and reached out for his dick with her recently healed hand and began passing it over his pole fast to help him finish this round.

He let out a pleased grunt and craned his head back in pleasure. He was shocked she was able and willing to go on after taking him inside her… while being injured and getting further injured… She was definitely special. He knew how long the average woman could last against him hence why he had so many harem girls. And now he wanted to see just how much further this woman could go, she who had defied him seemingly at every point. She made circular motions on him while stroking his shaft and his tail happily tapped against the ground as he tensed up, spurting up what he had left before relaxing with a pleased, sighing purr, pulling her towards his broad chest in hug.

She looked at his happy face and thought about it before proposing something. She was tired, but her curiosity over him was more powerful _\- "Wanna go to the bath so I can show you more normal pleasure? I promise I'll be nice... And I DO follow my word_ "- She added a little reprimand to him because he had said he wouldn't hurt her, and yet he had done so.

" _Hm~ if little gurl can continue."_ -He teasingly purred, sitting up and pulling her tighter against his chest and off her feet. She fit perfectly in his large arms and he was very pleased to be holding her so close. She was going to stay the Night, he would see to that. All he had to do was exhaust her beyond the point of wanting to leave or being able to. He leaned down and licked her cheek, cleaning her of a spot of his seed before taking flight and heading to the bath above.

They took a quick bath, she got it half by his tongue and half by the water, and she made sure to help him clean his dick well because she wasn't going to have normal vaginal sex with something that had been in an ass.

He had enjoyed the softer female attention he had received from her after the little incident and had been happy to return it by licking her nape, making her emit light and soft noises that had gotten him quite entertained. Had she had a tail he was sure she would have been swiping it around madly.

To provide a little more time to recover for both of them she was currently sitting on his lap and massaging his broad shoulders with as much strength as she could, which was probably still light for him.- _"Griffin... "_

" _Da?"-_ It was nice that they had come to such ease of terms and understand mend at last. He had craved a female for weeks and she was a blessing for his needs bigger than what he would have expected from a single girl, foreigner or not, although the foreigner part did have an exotic allure; as exotic as that accent she let out while exited.

"… _Frankly… well, don't take it bad…"-_ She didn't knew how to blurt her evaluation out it to him, so she decided to simply do so directly- _"I gotta tell you that although your size and energy are good you lack technique or finesse and that is not entirely satisfying for a girl"_ -Before he could turn around or do anything she passed one hand over his pecs and her other went to pet his ear- _"I don´t know when or if I'll be coming back, so I want to have all night and just going directly for it again a couple more times won't do. As a girl I need more stimulus"_ –

His golden eyes met her olive green pools and both started a gaze duel. She didn't falter and had the absolute certainty that she could win, even if she had to activate the implanted optic lenses in her eyes-" _I'll be taking top this time. Just relax and let me get us both fun_ "

" _Little gurl want to top me?"_ -He asked, puzzled. Was that was she wanted? But how? . He smiled smugly to himself. After all the other things she had done to him he was not about to complain. -" _Ha. If little gurl want_." -He grinned, leaning to the side as he curiously watched her naked form move from him.

She let him to the floor so he was lying on his back in the same position they had started at the beginning of the night. She crawled around him and then moved over him, letting him see her cunt and ass. Without saying anything, she looked at him over her shoulder and sat on his belly, giving him her back and lifted her arms to stretch herself, tilting hastily her head at one side to crack her neck and then to the other side to do the same and then throwing her shoulders back to make them crack too. His ears twitched and he looked at her back intently, waiting for whatever she was going to do and he didn't have to wait. She put her hand over his dick, which wasn't totally extended yet, just her thumb and two fingers around his base and she began applying pressure while moving his skin back to expose his dick's head, noticing with fascination the bumps in the head of his penis; she moved her other hand to touch the head, pressing her fingers against the bumps and pressing their hardness. -" _ **(Was this what hurt me? like a cat's penis!?)"**_ \- It was basic biology knowledge. When felines copulated it was painful for the female when the male took out the penis due to the barbed like parts he had in his penis that helped the female into ovulating, and his dick was indeed very similar to a cat's, not barbed but bumpy; if she hadn't noticed it before was because of all that was happening. These protuberances had felt interesting in her ass, but now that she could see them she wanted to feel them inside her vag, but it would be in due time. She passed her pointy nails lightly on his exposed head and he let out a pleased purr.

He knew the vibrations of his chest underneath her would be pressing against her clit pleasuring her. She moaned lightly and his hands reached up to grab her, settling over her hips and gently squeezing her. Aria responded by spreading her legs more to melt into the pleasant vibration and began making slight pumping motions up and down at the base of his shaft to masturbate him till the glans was clearly visible and increased the distance of her pumping.

He purred, sweeping his tail across the ground clearly enjoying himself. However, he still wasn't very satisfied. His tongue ached. He knew they were just restarting but he hated not doing anything. His large hands hooked around her thighs and pulled her back to be on all fours again. Her breast settled over his stomach and her cunt ended right over his head just where he wanted.

She knew what was coming from him and lightly trembled when he leaned forward, dragging his tongue up her crack and making her accommodate better and let him lick her further. She decided to return the nice favor and sensation by sucking him, making her tongue play with the bumps in his dick's head as if she was savoring a lollipop.

His breathing hitched as his purring got louder, happily sucking away at her with as much intend as she was sucking him. Her moans were stupidly appealing and he wanted to put something inside her, anything, and hear her moan loudly with that sexy voice, smell her juices come out once more and watch her squirm with pleasure like the one he was having right now. He looked over to the tray of fruits and vegetables that was still there, finding a cucumber in the mix. He evilly grinned and grabbed the cold vegetable. His arm hooked around her waist to hold her steady before sliding the thick cucumber up her slowly dripping core.

She gasped and squirmed, turning to look at him and what he was doing. He grinned at her and began pulling in and out of her the improvised sex toy. Her eyebrows rose for a second before she matched his grin with one of hers. She turned towards his dick again and began moving her hand up and down all over of his considerable length with both of her hands while her mouth was occupied with only the bumpy head in frantic sucking, licking and even nibbling.

He growled an eager purr and his dick got completely hard again. Her excited gaze had sent rivets down his spine. He pumped faster into her, watching with her cunt with fascination in this unique angle that he was having the pleasure to look at. He leaned up, wrapping an arm around her leg and kissed her button before continuing to lick it as he, pumping faster managed to push the entire length of the pseudo dildo inside her, where he twisted and moved it in circular motions while sucking hard at her clit. She moaned a purr of her own and made one of her hands play with his balls, pulling on them and moving around the sensible testicles inside their skin sheath before pressing a couple fingers between them and his erected shaft to generate another sort of vibrating like motion for him in that sensible zone.

His knees bend and his talons dug into the tiles as his one armed grip held her tight in place while he slipped his tongue under her button and against her urethra. His other hand meanwhile had gone to continue pumping the cucumber until a naughty idea his brain and he slipped it and looked at her wet, open and dripping core, marveling at the swelling redness of her aching womanhood. She meowed loudly, already and close to climax, sure that this was the weirdest but most satisfying salad she'd ever had.

The cucumber was drenched in her juices and he would have licked it, but he had a better plan for it; and while he smirking smugly, in one go he shoved it into her rear, filling her insides completely while dragging his bumpy tongue over her hard clit. She immediately stopped what she was doing and loudly yowled his name to the winds from the exhilarating climax she got.

Her scream made him grin and he wanted to hear far more. He pumped it into her ass, listening to her yowls of bliss with smug confidence in his pleasuring capacities as she was lost into the primordial sensation invading her aching body and collapsed on top of him panting and almost out of breath. He finally stopped and kissed her cunt again, knowing that he could make her orgasm again and again and planning to make her peak until her body simply gave out.

Trembling… she incorporated again on all fours and shakily reached for the cucumber to take it and tossed it away of herself. Then she turned around to be face to face with him and crouched over his smug and proud persona with her legs parted at the sides of his hips. -" _Now… I….. top_ ". And with that she grabbed his thick cock, already drenched in precum, and directed it against her entrance while she lowered herself on it, feeling his hard and big member slide inside her. She groaned all the way, throwing her head backwards and feeling her wet walls like velvet against the big penis that put her extra pressure against the inserted object on her rear.

The little foreigner invaded all his senses. Her nipples were visibly as hard as he felt. He could smell her arousal, delight in her little sounds, and get drunk under her presence over him. Aria then moved slowly up and down a couple of times to adapt completely to his considerable size, but rather than increasing the pace of her humping, she accommodated herself to be completely straight and perpendicular over him, cutely biting her lower lip as the point of his dick hit the upper back of her insides. Then she began rocking her hips in sensual circular moves that changed the pace in ways that seemed to draw "8´s" or moved back and forth as if she was belly dancing on him with a perfect muscular control that gripped his member.

" _Aahhh_!" - He audibly groaned. His eyes fixed on her big and rounded breasts, which amazingly weren't bouncing yet despite the movement of her hips; tempted as he was to reach out and grab them he managed to resist. He wanted to feel for himself what a vibrant trilling woman this was and her literal dancing on his dick was getting him hot rather fast despite climaxing not too long ago. He rocked his hips up and down for her, reveling in the spongy squeezes each time he slid further up causing her to close her eyes and mumble something in that strange foreign language of hers; then she applied pressure on her thighs and pressed his hips with more force than it would have been expected from her. Her walls clenched around him, pulling him even deeper.

As her eyes opened to looked at the fantastical male underneath her, she grinned with a smile that promised more luscious excitement for both of them, and with that precise muscular control, she tightened her pelvic floor muscles and held prisoner his dick inside her with a deliciously strong contraction that lasted for a few seconds, making him growl softly in surprise while barely controlling himself from spurting when she relaxed a second before starting to ride him bouncing up and down while repeating the kegel motion to pull him even tighter again, and again, and again…

Griffin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands grabbed her legs and his fingers curled around her knees without thinking. He wanted to keep her there, riding him just like she was while her breathing had become so hard from the exercise that her breasts were jumping up and down to his visual enjoyment. His own breathing was hitched as he strained with each pull, trying not to cum to his bliss just yet. He liked this. No, he loved it! He never thought being made submissive would ever be enjoyable to this extreme level but he was absolutely wrong.

A second later she purred while licking her lips and stopped one second. She didn't repeat the kegel motion; instead, she leaned forward to pressed her hands and forearms on his broad chest and rocked her pelvis with the happy and naughty rhythm of samba that made her ass shake on him as she sensually murmured to him between fast breaths - " _There´s a reason why the term "latin Lover" exist in my world_ … _Y apuesto a que te gusta, gran gatito_ " – She smiled beamingly and laughed in a crystalline musical note. Her buttocks moved in small fast while the sensation of her quenching wall around the biggest cock she'd ever had inside her vibrated in her core and reverberated on her invaded ass and as much as it did so on his wood hard shaft and on his hefty balls.

Her voice was the purest and softest purr he'd ever heard and her smell the sweetest perfume he'd ever smelled. Her rhythm alone was leaving him dazed to the world around him as he grabbed onto her knees, trying to more fully fill her with him and made her his'. He wanted so badly to throw her onto the floor and fuck her senseless again but he clenched his teeth in resistance, waiting for the right moment to pounce. For the first time in his life he was willing to admit that one single person was totally and absolutely flooring him when it came to sex. He had no idea the extent of the pleasure one woman alone was able to produce and this woman was pushing the bar up higher and higher.

She moved back to be in a straight angle over him and then she began pouncing on him, concentrating despise being close to edge herself and waiting for the indication that he was close to his edge too to do that kegel movement again and milk him completely. She didn't have to wait for long. The second she felt he was ready she contracted her pelvic muscles again and his sanity snapped. His eyes opened widely and he growled, but before she could do anything else he shot up and hugged her, wavering slightly before standing up. He hooked his arms under her knees and moved her up and down on his dick unable to wait for anything else he trusted and dropped her at the same time, using his own strength to hold her up. She had already done so much to him that it was possible she had another surprise in store for him? No. He was not underestimating her again.

" _Kitty got Impatient ?"-_ She laughed with moaning bliss as he impaled her continuously while holding her arms around his neck as best as she could. There was little else for her but to let him do her as he wanted and just enjoy the ride that was leaving her more dazzled than if she was in a roller coaster while her next magma hot orgasm was building up inside her.

Griffin felt a blush growing on his cheeks as his tail madly lashed around from the intensity of the growing pains. No, not yet. She didn't seem to like the idea of anyone cumming in her delicious hole and he'd be a gentleman about that. So, rather than wasting his precious juice, he continued to pump into her at a harder pace, making her bounce harder.

She held on to his shoulders clawing at his flesh while screaming on her foreign language that seemed to purr that strange sexy accent. She wasn't paying attention to him or anything anymore while she was getting lost into the pounding pleasure hitting inside her. And when she could barely take it anymore, she moved her hand to the entrance of her ass and grabbed the invader object and pulled the cucumber away in one fast more that hit all the sensible nerves in that place and caused her an intense anal orgasm that made her cum on his trusting member.

Griffin quickly pulled out of her womanly core before setting her onto the ground and over her back without much care, which she didn't mind, enraptured as she was by her tingling orgasm. He leaned down and yanked her ass up, thrusting himself into her already widened ass. His dick painfully throbbed the hot sensations crawling through his bones and he began thrusting at a much faster rate as he worked to make himself release until the heat grew too much for him and he buried himself deep inside her to shot his hot white seed with all force inside her, letting out his excitement with an excited roar to the world. A roar that was joined by the female's own when she was hit full force by another orgasm with the hot feeling of his semen flooding her ass in various shots that stuffed her so much that the warm liquid began scurrying out of her hole and drenching their entwined parts, which neither of them cared about.

Both growled their climaxes with primal desire.

Griffin let himself drop forward with his hands at her side to hold her still on the floor as he captured her lips into a deep, sweet kiss while he relaxed and his dick soften up inside of her. He couldn't remember the last time a single woman made him cum so much and with such passion and desire. He desired her. She was surely something far more unique than any woman he's ever encountered. Her game was on and he was determined to trap her in the end. She was so vibrant and exciting that he could fuck her all Night and into the Afternoon time change if she could keep up.

He deepened the kiss and Aria came back to her senses under his prying lips and snoopy tongue. It felt good. Her body was still hot and her ass would hurt a lot later on. But right now she felt very good. She kissed him back, her tongue playful and eager. She really wasn't into kisses, but she took a hold of his cheek in one hand and returned this one, more delicate than passionate, more thankful than demanding; something soft for his rough being. She didn't know what made her decide to allow the spoiled kitty this little win; and that was the point, she was the only allowing it, but at the same time she was conscious that she enjoying it too, and that was fine. It had been quite the strange and extreme day for both of them.

His purring rumbled through his chest and over her for a little longer before he playfully licked and nuzzled her face before he finally slipped himself out and stood up, offering a strong arm to help her up after the rough pounding. He knew it must have exhausted her and he chuckled with approving surprise when she actually managed to stand up by herself. She had proven herself to be stronger and far more resilient than even the girls from this world were.- " _Come, little gurl. Now we rest."_ He said, picking up her sluggish body with care as he walked over to the stairs rather than fly. He wasn't willing to say it, but he was tired too.

She nodded and grabbed her stuff before taking a hold of his arm to help steady her pace. She wouldn't be walking straight for a couple time changes and she was indeed tired, not only by the hardcore rough intercourse, but because of the previous fight with him and all the hiking she had done to reach the coliseum, not to mention the series of mini missions she had been doing before that. Maybe if she gotten some rest she could have gone for longer, but for just having meeting the guy, she deemed that this was enough. She had her fun and he did so too, she had won whatever she wanted and had allowed him some menial sense of win. That was all.

Griffin half carried her down the stairs and into the large harem room they were in before, heading over to a very large circular bed with a welcoming looking mattress.

" _Little gurl hurt?"_ -He asked, expecting a yes as he carefully picked her up and laid her on her back on the cushions before climbing on himself and crawling around her.

" _Hurt? Not really although pain killers will possibly be needed. I'll have to perform a focalized scan later…_ " -She put her stuff at her side and checked some data screened on her tablet. Sexual intercourse or not, She had been collecting data all the time and she had left her devises on to gather intel and monitor even if she wasn't wearing them.

She looked at the perimeter sensor's graphics. Her eyes narrowed for a second and she got tense.

Noticing the small change he grunted, more so because she was apparently very alert again. He set his head above hers, touching his chin to her head as he mindlessly stared at her equipment. - _"Scan? What little gurl look over?"_ \- He asked, rolling over and pulling her, still checking her devise, into his strong embrace, trying to made her feel safe and relax with him for the night.

She tried to ignored Griffin's large and protective body but she couldn't. The last time someone had held her exactly like that was the day before that man of her world that she came to love and her permanently parted ways. They had shared the night and themselves completely and he had hold her desperately like that. Not too long after that separation, he contacted her on a last transmission from a cargo ship that was full of bio-organic infected monstrosities and smuggled tactical weapons. Andrick Jeloudov's last actions had been to pass her the data and saying goodbye to her before he sabotaged the ship and sank its deadly cargo. He didn't survive that.

Aria set her tablet aside. This was no time for losing concentration; any small mistake into allowing herself to relax could get her killed. She looked at the item again and data passed in graphs and texts fastly on the screen as she examined it. It presented the areas of the coliseum she had been mapping while passing around, some statistics about its population, some expected results on Griffin's combat progress and a whole bunch of more generic information. However there was something very interesting and quite creepy…. to make sure, she activated the special scan function and found that presence again…

She put down her tablet and carefully, deliberately dissimulating to lean on Griffin, looked into the appropriate coordinates. Her eyes shone with the emitted artificial light of her lenses and changed the color on the film as she passed the modes from normal to infrared, electromagnetic and radiation spectrums progressively. Then, very softly, as if she was confessing some deep secret, she lightly pulled and petted Griffin's ear while getting her lips closer to whisper something to him.- _"Griffin…right now, behind the third column left from the balcony, around 2.3 meters high there is someone. And it's been watching all the time… I've been waiting for the attack but it's yet to come. Maybe it's a spy or an assassin..."_

Griffin was amazed that she had noticed, but it wasn't anything to worry about and both of them needed to rest.- " _Hm? Pay no mind, little gurl_ " - He affectionately nuzzled closer to her with his chest thrumming in a pleased purr, not sounding troubled at all by the thought of someone spying on them. _-"It is … well, what fun if I tell?"_ \- He chuckled, rubbing her bare stomach as he tried to keep himself awake for a little longer. The sooner he fell asleep the sooner this was over.

She faked to lean in but quickly grabbed her stuff and began suiting up with expert haste her or the tiredness despite or the sweat and fluids still over her body. Better safe and dirty than plain dead. It didn't took her long to because she only assembled the jointed latches on the outer layer; and she never took her attention off the spy's spot even if she wasn't looking at it. She had sensors for that. - " _Sorry Griffin, it was quite the tiring and good night, but I can only use you as meat shield once during an attack. I'll be going my way and see if I'm followed. If I am.. well, it was interesting meeting you. I'll set some neurotoxin trap, so stay away from whatever path I take…_."

" _Hmm!?... Detka… I know Mock Turtle. He no threat. Come, you need rest."_ He said, flaring his wings and wrapping them around her to try and encourage her to rest by his side. He didn't understand her reaction. Wasn't he there and able to protect if needed? If he wasn't worried about Mock Turtle then there was nothing for her to be worried.

" _Mock Turtle?"-_ She questioned but anyways scurried between his feathers -" _Maybe not a treat for you. But I won't take any chances. I'm still a foreigner and quite more vulnerable than I let on._ " - She softly hissed, planning to scurry to the bathroom in order to use her _Zyklon B_ pellets in the water to form a deadly hydrogen cyanide gas cloud, her only chance to kill a possible attacker in her current utterly tired condition. Maybe she wasn't hurt, but she stood no chance in a fight and she knew it.

" _Go no further, little gurl."_ \- Griffin huffed as he hooked an arm around her waist and pulling her onto the bed to keep her still .-" _Mock Turtle_." -He called, looking to the ceiling.

" _Aria Hadron Schezi…"-_ a strangely hypnotic, deep voice called- " _Allow your body it's rest now in one of Wonderland's most capable arms and feel no anxiety nor paranoia this night. "_

Aria felt herself succumbing to the tiredness her body had accumulated over. She thought she had heard a buzz behind some words that rang past her ears and cochlear implants directly into her brain. She considered a couple types of possible weapons before she fell asleep hugging herself, cradling her own figure into her own very capable hands. Once she was awake she could check all her systems recordings.

" _Much good, Mock Turtle."_ Griffin softly chuckled as he let out a comforted sigh, pulling her into his arms and accommodating himself possessively over her. He was shocked that the other role holder had resorted to use his voice so soon, but he considered that the stealthy holder must had heard what the foreigner mercenary had said about finding him.

He let out a small, dark laugh before he yawned. He kissed the top of the girl's head and licked her cheek as a goodnight kiss. He didn't need to look up to know that the Mock Turtle had already retreated to his own enclaved library in the inner parts of the coliseum and had undoubtedly taken an interest in the outsider girl.- _**(" Let us see how Aria handles the elusive Mock Turtle.")**_

He leaned on her with a satisfied smile on his lips as he drifted into sleep. The game of hearts for this interesting female was on and he was gonna claim victory.

Light crawled into the room and Griffin woke up alone in the morning to find only a note at his side where certain perky armored female should be. He stretched first and looked around. Then he sniffed the air but it was clear she was gone.

He took the paper into his claws and examined it.

The note was plain and simple, and hinted to her mercenary, money oriented mind. It only read:

...

 _Thank you for the night. As I won the bet, I'll probably be back once I think on what I want or if I get another mission there. You can hire me for missions too if you need a mercenary, specially a white-neck one (Information and Technology related) . My results are awesome but I'm not cheap to afford. You can ask all the other territories for reference._

 _._

 _Nice meeting you krutoi._

 _Aria Hadron Scherzi_

...

It was basically a business card.

Griffin let out a chuckle as he set the note back on the table. He knew she would be back and that excitement would keep entertain until she appeared again, and when she did so, he would pounce like the hunter he was and win the game.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **I was gonna leave this one for when all the official character's M's were done, mainly because it is pretty hardcore, but I was a waste just having it around and not sharing it.**

 **Thanks all who helped me with orthographic errors and moral support, specially to Coy Serum and Sleeping Moon, and obviously to**  
 **peekodemeeko. We had fun writing this, so we hope you had fun reading it.**

 **If you liked it but are shy you can leave just leave a smiley face of sorts :3 even as a guest.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
